The Demon And His Daughter
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: (Adopted from Vanguard523) Lu Bu has lost Xiapi castle to Cao Cao and his forces. Death should've come for him, but a certain sorcerer has other plans. How will he survive afterward.
1. The loss at Xiapi

**I couldn't let a story like that one to go away.**

**I just hope that I would do a good job with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Dynasty Warriors. That story belongs to Vanguard523.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The loss at Xiapi

Lu Bu was in shock. How had it come to this?

He was currently kneeling in front of one of his most hated enemies: Cao Cao with his two strongest bodyguards Dian Wei and Xu Zhu holding down the Demon of the Battlefield while the rest of his lower-ranking soldiers restrained Chen Gong, Zhang Liao and his beloved daughter, Lu Lingqi.

"Lingqi." Lu Bu began sharply. "I told you to go!"

The young warrior sighed and hung her head in shame as she couldn't bear to look her father in the eye. "I just wanted to save you, father."

Lu Bu then let out an inaudible sigh "I know."

"Silence!" Cao Cao demanded. "Lu Bu, your rampage across the land has come to an end and the emperor demands your death, as well as your daughter's."

At this, Lu Bu let out a shout of rage loud enough to be heard across all of Xiapi province and attempted to charge at the Wei general. "Not before I kill you, coward!" The Demon thundered.

"Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, keep him down." The cousins nodded and assisted in keeping the massive man kneeling, which proved to be quite the chore, even for the four of them.

On the other side of Xiapi castle…

"Brother, what was that?" Zhang Bao inquired to his brother, Zhang Jiao.

The old sorcerer pointed his staff at the small outpost on the western side of the castle. "The man to whom we owe our lives." He was quite familiar with Lu Bu's voice after he had helped the three wizards in their rebellion that surely would've been crushed without his assistance. "Come brothers, we must repay the favor!" The three then moved swiftly to Lu Bu's location.

They had began their advance south as soon as news of their saviour's battle reached their ears and had decided that instead of using their own troops, they would conjure phantom soldiers instead.

Zhang Jiao hugged the wooden wall of the outpost and moved slowly and stealthily as possible, observing the odd little man beside Lu Bu argue with Cao Cao, saying that his intellect would live on, even if his body did not. The Wei general then thrust his sword through the man and he dropped to the snow covered ground. Jiao's eyes bulged out as he realized that the man of Wei was going to execute Lu Bu and the younger, similarly dressed girl who looked to be his daughter.

Jiao turned to Bao and Liang worriedly. "We must act quickly!"

"What about our soldiers?" Bao offered.

Jiao shook his head. "They cannot save him in time!"

"What about the flames of the Heavens?" Liang asked.

"They would incinerate Lu Bu as well!"

Bao heaved a quiet groan of frustration. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Jiao had to act quickly. There was only one spell he knew that would save the Lu family, but he had never successfully preformed it before. "Brothers, I ask that you create a snowstorm. One large enough to obscure their vision, but not enough to harm."

Bao and Liang nodded, even if they didn't understand their eldest brother's intentions. They quietly began chanting and the winds kicked up, tossing snow and ice into the faces of everyone in the outpost.

Jiao then rose and showed himself at the gate. "Divine Heavens, I humbly ask that you grant Lu Bu and his daughter a second chance at life! Take them away in the frozen winds and get them to safety!" The snowstorm got even worse as Cao Cao shielded his face and his other officers did the same, closing their eyes in an effort to keep the ice out.

Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun and his cousin then felt their grip on Lu Bu loosen before they all fell forth after the man seemed to disappear while the winds died down.

When Cao Cao opened his eyes, the body of Chen gong and Zhang Liao were present in front of him, but Lu Bu and his daughter were gone. Looking to his officers with a furious expression, he gave the order to search the entire outpost as well as Xiapi castle.

Meanwhile, Zhang Jiao and his brothers began their retreat.

"Where did you send him, Jiao?" Bao asked.

Whilst running, the old man shrugged. "The answer to that is beyond my knowledge. It is only the Divines who are sure where Lu Bu and his daughter are now."

Bao shook his head and kept running with his brothers.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin stood in his office, enjoying a good cup of coffee while overlooking Beacon Academy grounds and the Emerald forest as Professor Goodwitch went through the names of the many students who were due to attend the Academy in the next two days on her scroll tablet.

A particular cloud caught the wise Professor's eye as it seemed to move faster and looked lighter than the others around it. with an eyebrow cocked, he witnessed the cloud make its way over the entirety of the Emerald forest before rising back into the sky.

"Ms. Goodwitch?" He started.

"Yes, Professor?" She replied, her eyes never leaving her work.

"Check that Qrow has not put something in the coffee machine and check the security cameras overlooking the Emerald forest." Goodwitch stopped and turned to the Headmaster before he spoke again. "I think something strange is going to happen."


	2. The arrival

Chapter 2: The arrival

It took a minute for Lu Bu to rouse himself and even longer to gain his bearings.

He woke up face down on the soft ground with a splitting headache in his normal battlefield attire. Upon getting up, he looked around and was nothing short of baffled. He remembered almost being executed by Cao Cao on the outskirts of Xiapi castle, where the climate was cold, unforgiving and desolate. Where he currently was however, turned out to be the complete opposite. There was green grass, leaf-filled trees and shrubbery abundant. A few feet away from him was also his legendary halberd that he immediately made for as his headache began to dissipate. Picking it up, he looked around and saw a massive tower just above the trees. He began walking towards it, hoping there would be people there who would answer the many questions he had but suddenly stopped as the breath left his lungs and his eyes widened.

"LINGQI!" He bellowed. If anyone had harmed a single hair on his daughter's hair, they would pay for it with a long, long death. As anger quickly replaced his anxiousness the Demon of the Battlefield sprinted through the forest shouting his daughter's name.

Lingqi could barely move. She felt as though an arrow had struck each of her limbs and chest, leaving her muscles extremely sore. Eventually she mustered the strength to rise and looking around, realized she was in a very different environment than she had been in just a minute ago. But to her, it didn't really matter as long as she was clad in her armor and away from that damn general Cao Cao. A few feet away was her weapon she'd lovingly named 'Soaring Wings' due to the magnificent blue tinge to each of the four blades. She kneeled to the ground and just as her hands were about to touch the weapon, heard a low growl. She stopped and slowly looked around. It had sounded like a tiger, which she had dealt with before but also knew that tigers didn't typically have red eyes that glowed in the darkness of forests.

What stepped out of the shadows left her speechless. A completely black furred creature with a white skull and similarly coloured spikes protruding from its arms and legs with the muzzle of a wolf walked on two legs into the sunlight. Lingqi had no idea what this thing was but since it clearly appeared hostile, she snatched up her weapon and stared right back at the monster. It roared but she didn't even flinch. The daughter of Lu Bu had slaughtered man after man in battle, suffered normally crippling injuries and faced down the strongest enemies of her father and his forces.

If this thing was trying to intimidate her, it was never going to work. As if irritated by Lingqi's lack of fear, it charged forth but she dodged left and attacked back by severing both of the beast's hind legs with one slash of her crossed pike. Bifurcating the weapon, she plunged both blades into her opponent's chest. It let out a death howl and she reassembled her weapon, then noticed that the body didn't stay but rather… evaporated?

"What sorcery is this?" She wondered aloud. Lingqi was cut off by two sounds; one she recognized as her father's far in the distance and the other being the snapping of a twig very closely behind her.

Thanks to her years of battle training, she instinctively rolled forward and evaded a paw that belonged to another one of those creatures with about a dozen of similar looking companions behind. To her, it didn't matter what they were but since they were intent on killing her, she would happily return the gesture.

The beast made to close in on her but with practiced proficiency, she threw her weapon forth and it cut off all four limbs before returning to her hand.

The others rushed forward and Lingqi began her slaughter.

"LINGQI!" Lu Bu continued to yell as his rage began to seep into his veins. If anyone had dared touch his daughter, nothing could save them.

Then he heard it. Distant, but it was definitely there nonetheless. A single phrase from the voice of Lingqi: "I will **not **be beaten!" He rushed at Red Hare's speed towards her voice until he finally arrived at her location where she was fighting off some odd thing that was four times her height. He wasn't sure what they were but when he noticed them attacking his daughter, pure fury flowed through him as he rushed in and cleaved one of the beasts in two.

Three more took notice of him and moved on all fours towards him. The first that dared to get close to Lu Bu was swiftly decapitated. With his halberd, Lu Bu then slashed horizontally which barely missed the creature as it evaded at the last possible second before heading towards Lingqi. Outraged, he then dodged a bite that was aimed for his head and brought his blade down on the white skull, causing immediate death and lodging it in the bone. Lu Bu noticed the wolf-beast approaching his daughter and gave his blade one sharp tug before shouting a word of warning.

Lingqi slid on the grass and aimed her weapon directly at her opponent's throat, slashing it wide open and leaving it to bleed.

"Duck!" She heard her father's voice yell. On instinct, she obeyed and the next thing she knew, her father's spear had impaled one of the beasts, the blade's end showing clearly where her head was not one second ago. The corpse fell forward just to Lingqi's left as she turned to see her father standing. She began to smile until her father shouted.

"Look out!" While she was distracted, another beast had snuck up behind and swatted her across the ground with a powerful paw, the impact equivalent to that of Xu Zhu's club hitting her in the ribs.

Lu Bu's emotions went from concerned to furious the second his daughter was hurt. To any outsider, it would've been the stupidest move to drop your weapon while facing down such a creature but as the general's legendary halberd sunk into the soft ground, his fists clenched and he advanced.

His opponent charged forth on all fours and attempted to bite down on his skull but Lu Bu dodged left and slammed his fist into the beast's head, sending it stumbling away. He delivered an uppercut to the chin and Lu Bu could feel the bone break under his fist. Disoriented and desperate, the monster tossed a claw at him and Lu Bu dashed forth, seized the wolf-thing's neck before slinging himself onto its back and strangling it.

The beast rose on two legs and slammed the man riding its neck onto the ground, but the grip around the neck grew stronger rather than dissipating. It howled in pain and snarled in rage but Lu Bu did not care. This thing harmed his daughter and would pay with its life. As the choking sounds that emanated from its maw came less and less frequently, the Demon of the Battlefield gave his opponent's neck a sharp twist to the side, receiving a loud and satisfying _crack _in reply.

Lu Bu then stood, retrieved his halberd and slashed a line that ranged from the lower stomach to its throat before rushing over to his daughter.

Lingqi's breathing was shallow, her armor had a large dent in the right side and she was unconscious.

He nearly missed the three figures that ran up to him but once he snapped back to reality, stood over his daughter protectively and seized his halberd.

"Easy, my friend." One man with dishevelled green hair and blue eyes hidden behind oversized glasses wearing a white shirt, yellow tie and black pants declared as he shouldered a stretcher. The man standing beside him reminded Lu Bu of Dong Zhou due to his size with a grey moustache and neat hair clad in a burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons carrying something that looked like an axe with a long tube stemming out from it. The final person was a woman, blonde of hair with green eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt similar to Lingqi's armor due to the jewelled neck and keyhole neckline along with a black skirt and leggings.

While their expressions ranged from at ease to angry, Lu Bu himself was nothing short of cautious. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to talk about that once she is safe?" The fat man said as he gestured to Lingqi's figure.

"You can help her?" He inquired, to which they all nodded. Lu Bu loosened his grip on his halberd but didn't let go. "Very well." He said with a nod. "But if you can't heal her, your heads will adorn my spear."

"I don't think it will come to that." The woman snapped in reply as Lu Bu glared at her while he retrieved Lingqi's weapon.

The two other men put Lingqi on the stretcher and ran towards the large tower until they entered a larger clearing with some large machine in the middle of it.

While confused, Lu Bu still didn't leave his daughter's side for a moment as they stepped onto the contraption and without warning, it left the ground.

Lu Bu was startled at first but once he looked out the door, realized it was no different than riding Red Hare. The horse was just as fast and high off the ground as he was now.

They landed in an open space with a long walkway that led to the massive tower and the many buildings surrounding and while the two men carried Lingqi on the stretcher, Lu Bu kept pace and marvelled at the sheer size of the structures. The four adults entered another building painted white filled with lots of machines Lu Bu had never seen before. Several people clad in white robes rushed over to help as they lifted Lingqi off the stretcher and onto an empty bed.

"What happened?" One woman asked Lu Bu.

"Struck by one of the beasts in the forest, hit her in the side." He replied quickly.

She nodded back and looked over the dent in her armor before sighing. "Why didn't her aura help her? Was she injured before?"

Lu Bu scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean 'aura'?"

The three others who had met him in the forest looked at each other before gazing in confusion at the seven-foot tall monstrous man.

* * *

"So? What are your thoughts?" Ozpin inquired to Qrow, who was re-watching the footage on his scroll of the mysterious man slaughtering his way through beowolves before literally choking one to death with his bare hands.

"The armor looks cool, but I don't really get the point of the whole feather headdress thing." He said, placing the device in his right pocket.

Ozpin sat at his desk and looked back at him with a sigh while Qrow chuckled and took a pull from his flask before replying. "Seriously though Oz, I think he's dangerous." He deadpanned. "You saw the kid get hit by the beowolf. She doesn't have aura and I don't think he does either. She looks like the kind who can really hold her own in a fight and keep calm, the very thing we need in a huntress." Qrow declared, Ozpin nodding in agreement.

"But him?" Qrow frowned and shook his head. "Not good. He's strong, filled with rage and lethal, all _**without**_ aura. If we unlock it and give him that power, I don't think it's going to end well."

"I think so as well. However, the two of them appear to be a package deal so if we recruit one, we'll undoubtedly have to deal with the other."

"Well…" Qrow started. "That's not exactly true."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the statement. "How do you mean?"

"Everyone who comes to this Academy, regardless of age or position, has to pass an entrance exam, right?"

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying, since the kid's probably around Firecracker's age, she should go through the same exam as everybody else, but he's older so how about you give him a more… challenging exam?" The huntsman finished with a small smirk

"And if he passes the test?"

"Campus security or combat training. Then you can see how much he really knows about fighting. But if he fails…"

"Then his daughter, although distraught would have nowhere else to turn but to us." Ozpin finished as his colleague nodded. "I don't like the thought of orphaning a child, but if we can't trust the man, then I suppose it must be done."

"Oz, you and me both know that you've had to make tougher calls in the past."

The other man slowly nodded in reply. "You should be going. A mission waits for no one and I have to address the new students tomorrow."

With a wave, Qrow left the office and alone Ozpin with his thoughts.


	3. The proposal

Chapter 3: The proposal

Lingqi awoke with a start when two voices chattered away at one another. She looked around at her surroundings and saw a bright light directly above her and one person to her right and other on her left. Still clothed in her armor and immediately assuming the worst, she launched a fast fist at the person on her left before grabbing the head of the person on her right and slamming it down on the metal bar of the bed. She began to rise, but a sharp pain in her left elbow stopped her.

Looking over at the limb, she saw a needle in one of the veins and let out a shocked gasp. Whatever they were doing to her, it hurt so she slowly removed the small spike, swung her legs over the edge and shakily rose. The pain in her rib cage was bad, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to.

_Father… _She thought. _I have to find father._ As she moved towards the door, the echo of fleet feet could be heard along with a slight clanking. Before Lingqi could make a move to hide anywhere however, the door burst open and three people entered; the first two were men she didn't recognize who immediately rushed to the aid of the two who were knocked out and the last was none other than Lu Bu himself dressed in his battle attire with a scowl on his face.

Upon seeing his daughter however, he breathed a sigh of relief as she ran forward and embraced him. "Lingqi. You're all right." He stated, returning the hug.

"Yes." She affirmed, stepping out of the brief embrace. "Despite their attempts to finish me off." Lingqi declared, gesturing to the two people unconscious next to her bed.

"Miss, our doctors here were only trying to assist you in healing your injuries!" The large, moustached man declared as he grabbed two chairs, placing them in the seats.

With a doubtful and angry expression on her face, Lu Bu introduced the two professors. "Lingqi, these men are teachers at this Academy." He explained. "The man in the suit is Professor Port and his compatriot with green hair and glasses is Professor Oobleck."

Oobleck waved after assisting Port with placing the knocked out doctors in the chairs, leaving them to recover. "General, would you kindly take your daughter out for the time being? I imagine that our doctors here will not be happy when they wake up."

Lu Bu gave him a scoff but reluctantly obeyed, signalling for Lingqi to follow him out the door. They exited the building to the warm afternoon sun beginning its descent. The Demon of the Battlefield then waited until they were out of earshot of anyone before explaining to his daughter.

He let out a sigh as they walked around aimlessly. "Lingqi, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting these strange beasts in a forest and you saving my life." Came her quick reply.

"And before that?"

The question caused her brain to momentarily stop working. "I…I was outside Xiapi Castle, about to be executed by Cao Cao."

"And then the winds picked up, which led to you being here." Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Lingqi slowly nodding. "I remember the same thing. How we came to be here is unknown to me, but I know that this place isn't anywhere close to Xiapi castle."

"Then where are we? Jing province?"

Lu Bu sighed again. "No. I spoke with the professors who aided you and none of them seem to recognize the territories of the Three Kingdoms."

"Which means… We…We're in a completely different land." Lingqi declared in disbelief.

"I have no idea how it happened or what to do next but for now, let's allow these professors to order us around. Let them think they can tell us what to do and when the time is right, we will display our true might."

Lingqi smirked. She loved it when her father spoke of fighting and showing others what **true** power was. "Understood." To which Lu Bu gave a small smile. "But one other thing bothers me, father."

"And that is?"

"You said this place was an Academy and referred to those men as Professors. But why would an Academy be built so close to a forest riddled with bloodthirsty beasts?" Granted she was taught how to read and write in a village relatively close to another town that was frequently fought over, but even then the battles were several hundred leagues away if not thousands, not twenty.

Then, to her surprise, Lu Bu began chuckling quietly before coming to a stop in front of a large statue depicting a man and woman standing on a rock above one of the monsters she'd killed in the forest. Her father gestured to the piece of artwork and looked to her. "This school is meant to teach young people how to fight those beasts. As I understand, they are a disease and must be obliterated from this world."

"They teach combat to children?"

The question earned a nod from Lu Bu. "Also other subjects such as history but primarily combat, yes."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Then truly a place where we can succeed."

Lu Bu was about to return the gesture when a middle aged, silver haired man clad in a green scarf with a cross shaped pin and black suit approached the pair with a cane and coffee mug in hand.

"Good afternoon."

"Who might you be?" Lingqi inquired cautiously.

The man gave her a small smile. "My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the Headmaster of this school." He declared with a bow. "Would you mind telling me your names?"

"I am Lu Lingqi, daughter of the mighty General Lu Bu, greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the impressive title. "I see. But I trust my associates have informed you that there are **four** Kingdoms, not three?" To which Lu Bu and Lingqi nodded. "Yes, your situation is most unusual considering both of you were in a completely different world before arriving here." The statement caused both members of the Lu family to nod back. "However, I see no reason to refuse both of you a position here at Beacon Academy."

"I already know everything there is to know about combat, Professor." Lu Bu almost spat the title. "What more could I possibly learn here?"

"Well General…"

"You will address him as Master Lu Bu, being your superior." Lingqi snapped with crossed arms.

Ozpin smiled back and gave the girl a nod. "My apologies. Master Lu Bu, while you may know everything about combat, it's true that the students who attend my school do not. Therefore, I would like to offer you a position as a trainer while your daughter learns about history, aura, the monsters you both fought in the forest and of course, combat."

Lu Bu cocked his head. "That doctor also mentioned that word: 'aura'. What is it exactly?"

"The physical manifestation of one's soul that can act as a shield. A power granted to those who pass our entrance exam."

Lingqi looked at her father confused at he looked back with a similar expression. "If we were to accept your offer, would we be granted food and housing here as well?" Lingqi asked.

"Of course." Ozpin replied. "Your accommodations would be slightly different than the other students considering how you came to be here is also unlike how most arrive."

Lu Bu looked to his daughter and she nodded with a smirk. An opportunity to train alongside her father and prove her might to these professors was all she wanted.

The Demon himself also nodded. If it meant that Lingqi would be safe while he made sure she got stronger, he was all for it. Not to mention the fact that this Headmaster and his underlings helped Lingqi when she needed it. Even if they didn't notice it, Lu Bu owed them a great debt.

"Very well, Ozpin. We will take your offer."

"Excellent." The Professor declared with a smile. He then produced to odd-looking devices from his back pocket and handed them to the father and daughter in front of him. "These are scrolls. We use them to communicate with one another. Ms. Goodwitch will explain how to use them and in two days time, both of you will begin your initiation."

Lu Bu stopped gazing at the thing he'd been handed and looked at Ozpin. "I thought only students had to go through the exams, not teachers."

"True, however Master Lu Bu, it is a combat related test and if your might is as grand as you claim it to be, it should be no trouble for you. Ms. Lingqi will face the same test as all other students."

Lingqi smirked at the thought of someone thinking that her father would fall to any opponent while he merely grunted in response.

"I will send for one of the Professors to fetch both of you on initiation day and during that time, I suggest you use it to familiarize yourselves with Beacon's facilities." With that, he made his way back to the massive tower.

"He's certainly an odd man." Lingqi said.

Lu Bu grunted back. "Indeed. But he offered us food and shelter along with the opportunity to display our might, so we should at least play along."

"Excuse me." A feminine voice declared from behind them. Turning around, Lu Bu saw the woman from the forest approaching. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I will show you to your dorms and let you know how to use the scrolls I'm assuming Professor Ozpin gave you." After receiving a nod from them both, she took them to the quarters Ozpin had picked for them both.

One room for Lingqi and another right across the hall for Lu Bu, claiming that proximity would put them both at ease, which it did. The rooms themselves were structurally the same. A bed directly across from the doorway, a window on the wall behind their headboards, a dresser to the right filled with clothes Ozpin had taken the liberty of matching to each of them, an bathroom to the left and a desk beside each of the dressers.

And after a rather lengthy lesson about how to properly use their scrolls, which they both barely understood, the Demon asked the question Lingqi had in the back of her mind.

"When I arrived, you asked me to relinquish my weapon as well as Lingqi's. Where are they now?" He demanded rather than asked.

With a reluctant sigh, Goodwitch showed them to the locker room and locker numbers 319 and 320 where Lingqi's bifurcated crossed pike and Lu Bu's halberd were hung. The pair immediately retrieved their weapons and put them in their own rooms, not trusting them to be anywhere else.

They walked around the grounds for quite some time and it was getting late and after bidding each other a good night, the two warriors headed into their own rooms.

The Demon himself changed out of his armor and found a comfortable pair of dark red sweatpants but all the shirts refused to fit around his massive arms and in the end, he ripped off the sleeves of a black t-shirt and lay in the bed, finding it much more comfortable than the other sleeping arrangements in China, swiftly falling asleep to the real reason why he fought.

After removing her armor and tiara, Lingqi dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt the left of which she had to remove simply because it reminded her of her amour and found a comfortable pair of black shorts with a purple stripe on the left leg. Sleep had trouble finding its way to her however as she wrestled with her emotions and whether or not she could really trust the people at this academy. In the end though, she passed out knowing that if anything happened, her father would be able to fight his way out of it.


	4. Beacon Academy

Chapter 4: Beacon Academy

Lingqi awoke around six-thirty according to the clock on her nightstand and after an attempt to sleep longer, decided to prepare for the day ahead. She went to the bathroom and quickly figured out how to work the shower, the warm water cascading down her body, relieving a significant amount of stress that had built up in the recent days. She then dried off and searched the drawers for a hairbrush to straighten her silver-blonde hair before looking at the clothes of the dresser and settling on a black tank top with a pair of scarlet red jeans with a long, thick purple stripe along the left leg.

She quite liked the freedom her top offered as well as the rough material of the pants, certainly preferable to her kimono back home. But of course, she would never go anywhere without her signature article of clothing; the silver tiara her father had gifted her on her tenth birthday. She still left her weapon and armor behind, hoping that she wouldn't have to fight today.

Exiting to the hallway, she quietly closed her door to avoid waking her father and eventually retraced her steps to the cafeteria where she sampled a little bit of everything and finding her favourites to be the tater tots, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon with a warm cup of mint tea.

She left the large dining hall, then stopped. She had no idea what to do today. Two days ago, her normal routine consisted of training for battle, reviewing strategies with Chen Gong and fighting. Back then she had no free time, no opportunity to do nothing.

"Enjoying the sunrise?" A familiar voice inquired. Lingqi looked left to see the Headmaster approaching with his coffee mug in hand.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She declared non-chalantly.

"But in my opinion, it's a sight that never seems to grow old." She gave no reply other than a grunt of acknowledgment. "I'm glad I ran into you, Ms. Lingqi. I would like to ask you about your childhood."

She then folded her arms and gave the man a neutral expression. "I have nothing to hide."

"How was growing up with your father? He seems like a very stern man so I can't imagine that being very easy on a child."

She scoffed back at the remark. It was a common misconception that because her father was referred to as a Demon, he was evil in every respect when nothing could be further from the truth.

"In a land where battles are fought in every province, at every castle and every plain is watered with blood, my father always made sure I was safe before taking to the battlefield. Even when I came of age and started fighting, he wouldn't let me wander far from his side. I kept thinking I was holding him back but when I asked him about it, he told me that I shouldn't say such things."

"So I take it you and Master Lu Bu are close?"

She nodded back. "I like to think so, yes."

Ozpin nodded back but inwardly sighed. '_She may need to take a month off from classes after her father passes before we can officially accept her.'_ He thought. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Lingqi." He said with a small bow of his head. "One more thing before I take my leave however. I know that since you are not from this world, I ask that you treat any faunus you meet with the same respect as any other person. They are simply people with animalistic physical traits. The new students will be arriving around twelve 'o clock so feel free to introduce yourself." With that, he entered the cafeteria to refill his mug. '_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see my competition. But these faunus… I guess as long as they can fight, I don't see how they should be treated separately from the rest of us._' She thought.

An hour later, her father had roused himself from the comfortable bed and made his way to the cafeteria clothed in a pair of black jeans, a dark red long-sleeved shirt and his red-feathered headdress with his hair up in it's signature wolf-tail, Lingqi intercepting and following him along the way. They talked while Lu Bu ate a staggering amount of food consistent with what he usually ate which included a large portion of meat, a few pieces of fruit and a couple cups of tea.

"I agree with the Headmaster, Lingqi." Her father declared before taking a bite of his breakfast. "Getting to know the other students would help you discern who is an enemy versus an ally."

She nodded as she sat beside him. "I thought so as well, I just wanted your opinion on whether it was a good idea or not."

Lu Bu then suddenly looked at the clock and glanced back at his daughter. "It's almost time. You should make your way to wherever they're arriving."

With a nod, she left and looked around outside to see a large flying machine making its way towards the school before turning left and dropping a ramp where dozens of kids roughly her age ran and walked towards the school.

She took a deep breath and began striding towards the many people who had disembarked. After the crowd had thinned and a blonde girl and her friends had almost knocked her down, she noticed a slightly younger red and black clad girl being berated by another girl in white.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry! Water, lightning, fire, energy. What do you have to say for yourself?!" She yelled. The younger one sneezed and an explosion went off causing Lingqi to take a step back. Both girls appeared unharmed but the one in white was still yelling.

Lingqi was irritated by just the girl's voice and decided to step in. "Do you honestly think she meant to do that on purpose?"

"It doesn't matter if she did or not, she should've known to be careful with dust!" The girl retaliated, spinning around to face Lingqi. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Do you know who **I **am?" The daughter of the Demon replied.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl in black chimed in, carrying a vial of the apparently explosive stuff.

"Finally, some recognition!" The heiress declared aggressively at the other two.

Lingqi folded her arms and let out a scoff of derision. "Your father owns a company, mine owns an army."

All three girls raised an eyebrow at the statement before the one in black shook her head and gazed at the symbol on the vial. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

The other girl in red began chuckling and Lingqi smirked while the heiress seized the vial before storming off in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The red-caped girl shouted before turning back to Lingqi and the mysterious girl in black. "So… what are you're guys'…" To both their surprise, she was striding away without a word. "Ooookay. What's your name?" The young one asked.

"Lu Lingqi, daughter of the mighty General Lu Bu." She declared with an extended hand.

She gently shook it back. "Well, I'm Ruby. Uh… Rose." Ruby replied awkwardly. "Thanks for helping back there."

Lingqi shook her head in response. "Pay it no mind. I've dealt with her type before; daughter of a well-known noble who think they own the world."

"Wow, talk about uptight." A dishevelled blond boy said with a chuckle. "Um… hi, I'm Jaune." He said, waiting for a handshake.

"Ruby."

"Lu Lingqi." They announced, returning the gesture.

The three of them then toured around the campus, chatting idly.

"If you get sick from riding on one of those airships, how do you think you'll perform when the blood begins to flow?" Lingqi asked Jaune after learning of his motion sickness.

The fair-haired boy sighed. "It only happens on long trips."

"But we were only on the ship for about fifteen minutes." Ruby added.

"Okay, so maybe my stomach's not suited for flying, but I can hold my own in a fight." He declared confidently.

"Huh." The red-caped girl replied. "Isn't the Headmaster supposed to give a speech?"

Jaune's face paled slightly at the remark. "Please tell me you know where the amphitheatre is."

Ruby shook her head slowly as Lingqi walked towards the building and gestured for her companions to follow.

* * *

They arrived at the massive building with the hundred or so other first-year students in attendance. Ruby looked around before a blonde girl waved her over, leaving Lingqi and Jaune together.

"So…" The boy started awkwardly. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

At this, Lingqi sighed and looked at him with a slight scowl on your face. "Stronger than you have tried before, none have won my heart and there is only one person I truly respect. We will be friends so long as you behave like it." She declared sternly.

He chuckled anxiously and walked away.

Lingqi scoffed and shook her head. _As if any man in this school is fit to marry the Daughter of the Mighty Lu Bu._

The Headmaster then stepped up to the middle of the stage and began his speech and as Lingqi listened, she couldn't help but doubt the man's intelligence. He chose these students himself simply to lower their morale? If her father gave a speech like this to his soldiers, they would undoubtedly begin talk of an uprising. Of course, those that actually had didn't live long after whispering of trying to assassinate Lu Bu in his sleep. She had made sure of that herself.

She was brought back to reality when Ms. Goodwitch's voice replaced the Headmaster's, announcing that they would gather in the ballroom and initiation would begin tomorrow morning.

Lingqi looked at the time on one of the clocks in the amphitheatre and realized it was getting late, grabbed a quick dinner before deciding to head back to her room.

The Demon of the Battlefield apparently had the same idea and the two met in the courtyard. "Ah, Lingqi. How was your day? I trust you met some allies?"

She nodded back. "Yes father. Along with another who desired my heart." She scoffed.

Lu Bu let out a quiet chuckle. "I assume you denied him?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Just remember that you are free to marry who you wish, I will not send you off to a noble simply to gain political power." He promised.

She smiled back. "Thank you, father. What have you been doing since this morning?"

"One of the professors explained how I would be taking their ridiculous entrance exam and I had to prepare for the upcoming fight."

Lingqi tilted her head, intrigued. "What did they say would happen?"

"After I ate, the Headmaster told me that I would fight from sunup to sundown with no food, water or rest. Thus, I spent the remaining hours of today in the armory sharpening my spear and repairing the armor."

Lingqi nodded and smiled, but silently worried. Her father truly was a legendary warrior but to go that long without provisions combating the beasts they'd only just met was going to be an incredibly daunting task. If they were Cao Cao's soldiers, she wouldn't worry as much but these things were larger and far stronger.

The two members of the Lu family arrived in front of their rooms and Lingqi turned to her father with her hand over her fist in front of her chest and bowed to him. "Father, I wish you good fortune in your coming battle. Fight well."

Lu Bu nodded and let out a small sigh. "Lingqi, what is it I tell you before each battle?"

"Sun or clouds, rain or darkness, no battle is lost until we give in."

"Exactly. Will you give in tomorrow?"

She looked back at him with steely determination blazing in her eyes. "Never."

"Then nor shall I. Goodnight Lingqi."

"Father."

The two entered their rooms and wondered if they would see the other again.


	5. Initiation and tests

Chapter 5: Initiation and tests

Today was the day. The day where Lingqi would show these professors and the Headmaster that her father was the only one in this world stronger than her. Today was the day she would establish her dominance in this school.

She jumped in the shower and was in there less than three minutes before strapping on her armor, arming herself with Soaring Wings and adorning her silver tiara.

She then made her way to the cafeteria, taking notice of the rising sun that meant her father's trial had already begun along the way to her destination where she ate a quick breakfast before an announcement from Ms. Goodwitch directing her to the cliff, giving her the signal to get ready.

As she walked towards the edge of the school, Professor Ozpin intercepted her with a smile. "Ms. Lingqi. Ready for today's trial?"

She nodded back. "Of course. I wouldn't be who I am if I wasn't always ready to fight."

He nodded back. "Still though, I'm sure you must be worried about your father." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently unlocking her aura as he did so. "He'll be fine."

She scoffed back. "The Demon of the Battlefield will never fall." Lingqi replied as she brushed past him, feeling a strange sensation surround her entire body. She quickly glanced at her hand and thought she saw it glowing a charcoal black, but shook her head. '_Focus. Focus on the enemies in front of you and nothing else.'_

* * *

Since she was first to the cliff aside from Goodwitch, the blonde professor told Lingqi she needed to wait and disregard what she was about to say to the others about teammates.

Lingqi nodded back, sat on the grass and meditated silently as the other students arrived. She stood and made her way to the piece of concrete next to Ruby.

"Morning Lingqi!" The red-caped girl said cheerfully.

"Hello Ruby." She returned.

"Is that your weapon?" Ruby inquired, gesturing to the quad-bladed weapon she carried. "That looks so cool!"

Lingqi let out a small chuckle at her enthusiasm and demonstrated the blade's ability to separate, offering more agility.

They spoke for a while and Lingqi was introduced to Yang, Ruby's older sister, making conversation until the others came. Once they were all there and took their places on the Beacon Academy pads, the professor explained to everyone about finding teammates and saying that if anyone made eye contact with Lingqi, they would have to find someone else and the daughter of Lu Bu would simply need to arrive at the center of the temple and return without a relic. The statement caused others to raise an eyebrow but they paid no attention as they also needed to focus on their own mission.

As the first student was fired into the sky, Lingqi quickly formulated a plan to land without dying. Eventually coming to a solution, she nodded to Ruby as her new ally was launched and Lingqi followed quickly behind.

She flew through the air holding her weapon in front, feeling nothing but excitement as the test began. As Lingqi neared the ground, she tilted Soaring Wings at a downward angle and spun the weapon, waiting for one of the blades to catch onto a tree. Once it did, she rotated around it several times before landing safely.

That was when it happened. The moment when Lingqi let go of all her other worries and focused solely on her objective as she had done several times before. She strode to the north where the temple was, keeping an ear out for the enemy.

She heard some bushes rustle to her right and Lingqi immediately took on a fighting stance. A beast resembling a bear then lumbered out from the underbrush and upon seeing Lingqi, let out a roar. It charged and she dodged left, slashing along the creature's front leg as she moved. To her surprise, the blow did nothing to discourage it so put a blade in either hand and stormed forth, one strike aiming for the throat and the other for its underbelly. The monster moved its head just in time but the other strike connected and unfortunately, the blade was lodged so deep Lingqi was unable to remove it.

The beast swung a large paw in fury so she rolled backward and with her other blade, leapt into the air and delved it into the bear's skull, causing immediate death as it fell forward. Once she had wrestled her other blade free from the corpse, Lingqi reassembled her weapon and continued on.

It wasn't long before she heard more underbrush being disturbed. She made ready to throw her weapon but rather than a beast, a large brown haired boy carrying a mace adorned in heavy armor stepped out of the forest with a smirk on his face.

"What's up baby?" He inquired.

Immediately, Lingqi hated him. His very posture conveyed the feeling that she was beneath him.

"I would request that you not call me that ever again." She declared, moving on.

"Aw, come on, hot stuff. I know you're not allowed a partner, but how's about you and me get to know each other a little better after this in my dorm?"

Lingqi stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before re-opening her eyes and turning to the apparent admirer.

"I will do no such thing. Do you really think you can win me over with such remarks?"

His expression grew angry and he marched towards Lingqi, right in her face. Despite being at least a foot and a half taller than her, Lingqi didn't waver for a second.

"Leave. Before you get injured." She advised, staring him dead in the eyes.

He scoffed back. "Think you're tough, do you?"

Lingqi smirked at him, dropped her weapon and she was a blur.

Along with training with her weapon alongside her father, she was extremely well versed in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Her fist flew to his throat and the blow connected, causing him to lean over in a coughing fit. She then seized his arm holding the mace, stretched it outwards and forced his elbow onto her knee, disarming him.

When he had recovered from the first strike, the boy threw a clumsy left hook towards her, which she easily countered by ducking and delivering a devastating uppercut to the jaw with her left fist. He stumbled backwards and she took the opportunity to strike him six times in the chest with her fists before finishing him with a hard kick to the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Hmph." Lingqi grunted out, retrieving her blade. "I suggest you rise before the beasts come to finish you off." With that, she left him on the ground, getting up slowly.

She arrived at the temple with minimal contact and intact despite being struck by one of the monsters that got lucky. It was odd though, she thought for sure she'd be much more injured but Lingqi felt as nimble and strong as ever.

_Perhaps all the conditioning training with father has been paying off._ She thought, moving to the center of the temple.

As soon as she got there, two figures emerged from the forest and strode towards her. Lingqi immediately recognized them as Ruby's sister Yang and the black-clad girl whose name was still unknown.

The blonde girl smiled and waved as they approached. "Hey Lingqi. How's it going?"

The Daughter of the Demon let out a grunt. "About as well as one could expect from fighting the monsters. Didn't think I'd have to deal with our fellow students as well though."

Yang and her partner exchanged confused looks before looking back at Lingqi. "We don't have to fight each other. What happened?"

"Nothing of importance. A brown-haired, heavily armored boy attempted to win my heart with his lead tongue. I knocked him down and moved on." Lingqi declared non-chalantly. She then looked to the dark-themed girl and asked for her name.

"Blake." She announced politely as Yang grabbed a chess piece. "There's also something that's been on my mind. You said yesterday that your father owns an army. What does that mean exactly?"

Lingqi opened her mouth to announce her father's legendary title but a loud screech interrupted her. Three sets of eyes turned to the sky where Ruby was rapidly falling and collided mid-air with a blond head of hair attached to a boy named Jaune.

"Yang…did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake inquired.

Interrupted by yet another loud noise, the girls turned their gazes forward where a giant bear walked out with a pink-clad girl on its back. An explosion detonated and the creature fell forward.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"

Lingqi nodded approvingly as her new friend jumped down from the tree she'd landed in. "Impressive, I must say."

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

The two made to embrace each other when the bear-rider jumped between the sisters. "Nora!" She introduced herself.

Another ear-piercing screech echoed across the air as a large scorpion chased a girl in red before it knocked her towards the three girls.

"Did she just run all this way with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang then exploded into flames and shouted at everyone to calm down. Unsure of what to do, Lingqi remained silent until the blonde had recovered.

Ruby then pointed towards the sky where Lingqi barely made out the heiress holding onto a giant bird.

"She's gonna fall." Blake declared.

"Painful landing as well. Especially from that height." Lingqi added.

"She'll be fine." Said Ruby.

"She's falling." The boy Lingqi had overheard named Ren announced.

Then, in a truly foolish manner, Jaune leapt from the tree where he crashed, arms out to grab Weiss but ended up taking the brunt of the fall.

Lingqi was too busy shaking her head at the display to notice that Ruby had taken off in an attempt to slay the massive scorpion on her own. She then rushed forth in an attempt to help her but a volley of black razor-feathers descended and pinned Ruby's cape to the ground.

"Help her!" She shouted at Yang before leaping into the air to strike the monster. Unfortunately, it saw the blow coming and as its stinger was poised to attack Ruby, grabbed Lingqi with a pincer.

When she opened her eyes, Lingqi couldn't believe what was happening. The beast was trying to crush her but appeared to be having extreme difficulty as a very obvious dark light cloaked her body. She could feel her strength waning ever so slowly as it tried to crush her.

* * *

Ozpin gazed at Lingqi's aura level as the Deathstalker seized her in its pincer, going from eighty down to twenty in less than two seconds while it took a full three seconds to descend a single percentage point.

"Hmm. It seems as though she can strengthen her resolve in dire situations." Goodwitch chimed in.

"Indeed. It would seem that like her father, she truly has a warrior's spirit." Ozpin agreed.

* * *

She then bifurcated Soaring wings and stuck each blade through the claw and pushed herself out of its grasp when a white blur entered the fray and literally froze the scorpion's stinger mere inches away from Ruby.

"Heiress." Lingqi addressed the white-clad girl.

She proceeded to ignore Lingqi and speak with Ruby, the two of them reaching a mutual agreement to work together.

_I suppose any ally of Ruby's is mine as well._ She thought as the nine of them fell back towards the cliffs.

As they advanced towards the rock face, the giant bird had beaten them there and was preparing to attack as they all took cover.

"Can't you kill it from range?!" Lingqi shouted.

The scarlet-haired girl shook her head. "Not from this distance!"

The forest behind them came crashing down as the scorpion raged forth. "Run!" Jaune shouted.

They began dodging left and right, Lingqi, Jaune and his partner along with Nora and Ren battling the ground-based creature while the others fought against the airborne combatant.

With Lingqi, Ren and the girl named Pyrrha delivering hit and run strikes, they had eventually weakened it so much that the stinger was dangling loosely from its tail.

Jaune looked to Lingqi and pointed to it. She immediately knew what he wanted done and threw her crossed pike, the sharpened blades effortlessly cutting through the bone and flesh as it descended on the rest of the body. Pyrrha then launched Nora into the air and the girl nailed the spike into the rest of the body, immediately killing it.

The five of them then watched in awe as Ruby was slung towards a pinned bird and ran up the cliff with its neck caught in her scythe.

"Incredible." Lingqi admitted.

* * *

The teams were being assigned with Lingqi standing atop the amphitheatre as groups of four were designated a leader. The leader of Cardinal gave Lingqi a nervous look before returning his gaze to Ozpin and as he walked away, she could see him sweating.

Team Juniper was then formed and Lingqi was wondering why she was still on the stage until Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang ascended.

Even the normally stoic daughter of the Demon gave a round of applause for the girl's courage and prowess in battle.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall work together as team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced with a smile.

Lingqi gave a small smirk and applauded once more before the Headmaster turned to her and gestured for Lingqi to stand next to Yang. "Also, as we have an unusual situation and Ms. Lingqi has no other colleagues, she will join your team as an honorary fifth member."

The other students applauded, with Ruby smiling widely, Blake giving a few quiet claps and Yang offering a hug but Weiss remained scowling. Lingqi hugged Yang back and was about to smile when a thought crawled its way into her mind.

She waited until the rest of the students had dispersed before seizing Ozpin by the arm. "Where is my father?" She demanded threateningly.

"Don't worry, he is still undergoing his trial. The sun has yet to set and we are observing his progress." He announced almost dismissively.

"Then let me see." Lingqi declared.

Ozpin thought against it for a minute, but resigned as he could practically feel her determination. He then led her to a room in the school where they were observing Lu Bu with cameras placed in several trees.

He had been dropped into the Emerald Forest far away from the students at around five-thirty in the morning and since then, had not stopped fighting for a minute and Lingqi could quite clearly see the toll time had taken on her father. He could his laboured breaths; see the mass amount of sweat beading down his face with his spear blade completely painted with the black blood of his foes.

The current time was four-fifteen that meant he still had about three hours left before they would go and retrieve him. Lingqi sat in one of the chairs and let out a few nervous breaths at his condition.

"He has killed a grand total of two hundred and thirty-two creatures of grimm so far." Ozpin announced, pointing to a counter that was placed above one of the large monitors. "But he still has a way to go yet. Are you sure you wish to stay here, Ms. Lingqi?"

"Yes." Came her immediate reply as another wave of wolf-creatures closed in on her father.

* * *

He took a deep breath, readied his blade and waited for them to come to him. The first of five charged, meeting a swift death as Lu Bu dodged left and halved the beast with a single slash. The remaining four proceeded slowly and he cut through them with a whirlwind of slashes.

Ozpin had to give the so-called Demon of the Battlefield credit; he was a survivor for sure and would not give in easily. But he also had no doubt that exhaustion would take its toll on him, weaken his reflexes and he would eventually meet his demise at either the claws or fangs of a beowolf or ursa.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Swinging his spear, turning his head, even breathing. Lu Bu's throat was bone-dry, every one of his muscles ached and screamed for him to give up and his armor felt like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. But he wouldn't give in so easily. If someone wanted to kill him, they would have to make sure both his body and mind shut down completely for if he even had a single sliver of determination left, he would keep attacking.

He then shook his head as more monsters emerged from the trees. Wanting to conserve energy, he kept waiting for them to advance and decided only to attack when the throat or skull was vulnerable. One wolf rose on its hind legs but in the blink of an eye, Lu Bu's halberd stuck in the neck before he removed it and beheaded the creature, never using his left hand to grasp his spear.

Lingqi continued to sit in the chair as Ozpin left with a sigh and the other Professors came in offering dinner and blankets. She indulged in both but never left the room as her father kept fighting and growing weaker by the minute as the beasts simply kept on coming.

To all the school staff's surprise, an hour before sundown, Lu Bu was still alive, but the Demon himself was also showing signs of giving up. His eyelids could be seen drooping as his mind demanded sleep in order to recover.

But he wouldn't do it. Even if after every slash he struggled to lift his spear, he had to keep going.

But just half an hour before his extraction, the event Ozpin had been waiting for looked to be arriving.

Lu Bu had encountered two ursai majors, one in front of him and the other behind him. Unable to keep his blade off the ground, the Demon's halberd sunk into the ground behind him and he swung it at one of the bear-grimm's paws. The blade cut through the flesh effectively but also drove its comrade into a frenzy as it moved quickly and clubbed the legendary General, sending him and his blade skidding towards a tree.

* * *

"NO!" Lingqi screamed at the top of her lungs as she shoved the chair away. She then felt tears well up but blinked them away. "Father, please get up!" She demanded, her voice becoming shaky.

Meanwhile, Ozpin watched the footage from his own scroll on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest with a shake of his head. It would be a brutal death for his daughter to watch.

* * *

His back cracked against the bark of the old oak and he made to push himself up from the prone position, but his arms refused to comply.

_No. This can't be happening. _Lu Bu thought. He looked up to see his weapon within arm's reach and seized the spear. If he was going to die, he was going to do it with a blade in his hand.

The uninjured ursa then closed in on him and made to bite his head but Lu Bu instinctively rolled over and shoved the shaft of his spear into the mouth of the beast, keeping its maw away from his head.

Then, as the beast kept snapping at Lu Bu's skull, his legs reacted on their own and shoved the beast off him. Even the Demon himself was astonished, not knowing he had the strength left for such a feat.

All of a sudden, he felt a surge of energy as he thought of his daughter. If he died, Lingqi would be without family in a world she knew nothing about. Then these monsters that killed him would devour her!

But there was no way he was going to let that happen. The energy continued to course through his veins and began relieving the stress on his body from his skull down. He could feel the sharpness returning to his vision, his armor lighten off his back, and muscles regain their unparalleled might.

He stood and sent a look of pure rage at the beast that came so close to killing him and without thinking, twirled his halberd like a baton around his body before grasping it with both hands above his head.

* * *

That was when Ozpin heard two sounds. First, he heard what he thought was thunder and looked up to see a dark cloud gathering directly above where Lu Bu fought. Then, a strike of lightning struck the Demon's spear directly and didn't appear to harm him but this was strike was pure crimson in colour rather than white.

The second sound was something that caused him to question everything he knew about what was real and what wasn't.

It was Lu Bu's voice. He had yelled at the top of his lungs the phrase; "COME, VERMIN, SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" And the beast across from Lu Bu, as well as the ones he could see approaching in the cameras actually displayed fear. Beowolves tails began to tuck between their legs and all the rest could be seen quaking in horror.

Ozpin then looked back at Lu Bu and he looked to be there, moving faster than he'd **ever** seen anyone move before, even with the aid of a semblance. The General then halved the major with a single effortless slash and left the small clearing seeking out more opponents, every one of which was met with death the second they saw Lu Bu.

To say the Demon's strength was colossal right now would be the largest understatement of Ozpin's many, **many** years of life on Remnant. Lu Bu was able to grab a beowolf by the skull and throw the beast through several trees, punch with his free fist through an ursa major's armor plated stomach and back and when he threw his spear, it impaled countless enemies, the tip looking like it was ready to burst into flames.

Even when the creatures of grimm recovered from their enemy's terrifying battlecry, they stood no chance as Lu Bu cut through them when he swung his halberd above his head, body after body piling up.

The massacre continued like that for the remaining half hour and Ozpin had no choice but honor his word and send an airship for him. Once onboard, Lu Bu immediately passed out and Lingqi stayed by his side for the remainder of the night.

Ozpin could only think a single sentence as the Demon and his daughter entered the infirmary.

_A perfect Blood Storm._


	6. First day

Chapter 6: First day

"I just don't understand it." Professor Goodwitch declared as she paced in front of Ozpin's desk as the headmaster himself held his head in his hands, also in disbelief.

"Glynda, I can't say that I do either, but it happened regardless and we need to accept it, and make Lu Bu a teacher." He said with a sigh.

The blonde professor stopped and scowled, staring at her colleague. "If that man killed over two hundred fifty creatures of grimm in less than one day, how many men do you think fell to his blade in that other world?" She inquired. "How many huntsmen and huntresses do you know of that can fight for more than twelve hours without supplies, rest or even aura?! He's a living torrent of death and destruction and you just expect us to just place our trust in that man?!"

"I agree." Ozpin said with a nod. "But he's also a valuable asset and if we're going to take the fight to **Her** doorstep, I sincerely believe Lu Bu is our best chance. You saw the same footage I did, Professor. He moved faster than Ms. Rose when she used her semblance with strength far overshadowing Ms. Xiao Long under the same power. You saw the creatures of grimm display fear in front of an enemy; something that has never been seen or heard of in the history of Remnant. For too long we have been attempting to fight evil with good and it has only been a stalemate so far. I believe that now may be an opportunity to fight evil with evil and push back hard." He then bit his lower lip and sighed. "But if we're to trust each other, we need to be completely honest with each other."

"Professor." She started. "You're not seriously thinking about-"

"I'm afraid I am. I must tell Lu Bu that I did not expect him to survive his trial and that we were only going to accept his daughter into the academy." The silver-haired man interrupted.

Professor Goodwitch shook her head. She didn't like the idea, but if it was Ozpin's decision, then that was that. "By the way, I analyzed the footage a little closer and noticed that the General's aura did in fact unlock. One of the extremely rare circumstances in which a person does it themselves in dire situations. His semblance was also then used in the following second it happened, then his aura suddenly disappeared."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the statement. The use of a semblance did in fact wear down a person's aura, but not sap it immediately.

Noticing the HHHheadmaster's confusion, she elaborated. "As his aura level rose and hit fifteen percent, the lightning bolt hit his halberd, which is when he began his killing spree. The aura then vanished and his semblance allowed him to move at blistering speeds with colossal strength."

"So in his semblance allows for mass slaughter at the cost of aura?" Ozpin asked, which received a nod in reply. "Most interesting. I shall have to speak with Mist-Master Lu Bu." He corrected himself "About this revelation. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare your classroom for the day's orientation."

Goodwitch complied and left with a nod.

* * *

Lingqi's eyes slowly opened when a deep grunt made its way to her ears. She had fallen asleep in a chair at her father's bedside and used her forearms for pillows during the night.

She looked to her father's eyes and noticed the Flying General starting to rouse himself. Lingqi herself awoke immediately and planted a hand on his bare shoulder as he attempted to rise. "Father, please stay. You need to rest."

He tried to rise again until he looked into his daughter's eyes and saw that familiar stalwart gaze. The same gaze he saw when she first wanted to take to the battlefield or when he told her to flee. The look that told him there was no point in arguing as she would get her way one way or the other.

He sighed and leaned against the pillow of the bed, his muscles screaming out in pain. "How long have I slept?"

"Just the previous night. The sun is only rising now." Lingqi replied. "What do you remember?"

"Slaughtering hundreds of beasts yesterday and then close to sundown… my mind goes blank."

Lingqi let out a quiet chuckle as she smiled. "It is because you annihilated any others who dared stand in your way before exhausting yourself. The Headmaster brought you back here to rest. They think you should remain like so for two weeks, if not more."

Lu Bu nodded slowly. What she explained definitely sounded like him, aside from fainting out of exhaustion.

He then opened his mouth to inquire further when in walked Professor Ozpin grasping his coffee mug with a woman with short brown hair, green eyes clad in an azure long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a beaded bracelet around her right wrist.

Ozpin gave the Flying General and his daughter a nod. "Master Lu Bu, Ms. Lingqi. I would like to congratulate the both on you on surviving your trials. This is Professor Peach, the woman in charge of assigning students to their dorms as well as a teacher of biology. If you would so kindly follow her to team RWBY's dorm so that the five of you may attend classes for today, she will also give you a standard Beacon Academy uniform."

Lingqi looked to her father for permission as he nodded back. Professor peach then let out a cough into her hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Professor?" She asked quietly.

His eyebrows shot up and reached into his back pocket, producing a small gold-coloured box with four rectangular slits on each side and a green jewel in the middle and handed it to the daughter of the Demon.

She grasped it with both hands and thought she recognized it somewhere when Ozpin began explaining.

"When you handed in your weapon last night and were integrated into the Academy, we modified your weapon to make it less cumbersome. Press the jewel, but please back away first." He said with a chuckle.

Lingqi complied and in an instant, the blades of Soaring Wings extended from the slits in the box and she began swinging it experimentally, satisfied with the weight. "And if I desire to part the blades?"

"There is a small button in the corner of the box that controls the magnetic locks keeping it together. Simply press down on it."

She did so and sure enough, the weapon bifurcated, separating the top half of the box. "The magnets are drawn only to the specific metals embedded in the weapon and are strong enough to re-attach from up to fifty feet away."

Intrigued, Lingqi set down one half of the weapon in one are of the room, walked to the other side of it and pressed the button again and the two halves became one again. Lingqi pressed the jewel again and her beloved instrument of death folded into a palm-size box.

"Most interesting. Do I have to worry about accidentally activating it?"

Ozpin shook his head. "The jewel also hides a device that will only allow it to unfold when your hand presses on it."

"If that's everything, we really should be going." Professor Peach added in. With that, Lingqi exited the room, giving her father one last look as she left, letting the Professor take the lead.

Once the door had closed, Lu Bu casually looked to the Headmaster. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Do you mind if I sit?" The General ignored the question and Ozpin sighed as he took a seat in the chair Lingqi left. "Master Lu Bu." He started, gazing into the brown liquid in his mug. "I honestly didn't expect you to survive your trial. I thought for sure you would've been killed by the Creatures of Grimm and left for dead. I truly was only going to accept Ms. Lingqi into the Academy after your death."

At the statement, Lu Bu could only laugh. "You fool. Do you honestly think you are the first man to underestimate my strength?" Ozpin looked up, shocked by his response. "Others have done the same but the only differences between them and you are that **they** are dead now and **they** didn't save my daughter's life." His voice became much more threatening as he glared at the silver-haired man. "She is only reason you are alive right now. I know what you think of me, Professor. A beast of war, only useful for fighting the battles you can't win. I will work with you to fight whatever enemies you fight, if only for Lingqi's sake."

Ozpin was at a loss for words as his mouth went dry upon hearing the General's tone.

"But know this; if anything happens to Lingqi, I will rip your head from your body with my bare hands and your skull will adorn my spear as a trophy." He whispered.

"I understand, Master Lu Bu. But that was not my only purpose for coming here. I would also like to discuss the events of last night."

Lu Bu listened as the Headmaster described the function of a semblance and what his and his daughter's were.

* * *

Lingqi followed Professor Peach to team RWBY's dorm after they had made a short detour to the academy's requisition department and picked up a uniform for her and after making sure there was nothing else the daughter of the Demon needed, she departed. Lingqi then knocked on the door and awaited a response.

"Come in!" A voice that she knew belonged to Ruby answered. She entered to see the little reaper dressed in her uniform and signature scarlet cloak along with Weiss, Blake and Yang rearranging the room to meet their own personal standards. "Hey Lingqi!" She greeted happily. "How's it goin'?"

The silvery-blonde girl smiled back. "I'm fine, Ruby. I see that you've made this room your own." She declared, gesturing to the unstable bunk beds.

"Oh yeah." Yang said with a grin as she straightened the poster behind her bed. "This might be the best idea you've ever had, sis."

"Shouldn't you change into your uniform?" The heiress inquired to the other girl.

"You can shower first if you want to." Ruby said, pointing to the bathroom.

Lingqi nodded her thanks and did so, removing her armor before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water run over her body. She had to admit; maybe living in this world wasn't so bad compared to the Three Kingdoms.

She then stepped out of the stall, towelled down and donned her uniform but before she exited the bathroom, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and looked into the mirror and the girl she saw was not herself. This girl did not resemble the daughter of the mighty Lu Bu whatsoever. She then looked back at her armor and picked up the armband she wore over her left bicep but even then, she wasn't satisfied. Her eyes then fell on the tiara and she smiled to herself. Taking off the armband, she slipped the small crown over her hair and looked into the mirror once again.

Though clothed slightly differently, she could still plainly identify herself as Lu Bu's daughter, the red feathers in her tiara identical to the ones in her father's headdress.

Satisfied with the modification to her uniform, she left the bathroom with her other clothes under her arm and saw her new red-clad friend poring over a tome with a pencil in hand.

"At nine we've got-"

"Did you say nine o clock?!" Her partner shouted.

"Umm…"

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce!"

With that, she took off like a shot down the hall, the rest of the team including Lingqi close behind.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" Yang called out.

"After first period, Yang!" Blake interjected.

The five sprinted towards their first class and after arriving, lent Lingqi their supplies until she had an opportunity to get her own.

They listened to Professor Port drone on and on about his previous exploits and the occasional tidbit of useful information until Weiss confronted a species of beast Lingqi had no previous knowledge of.

When the team split up, Lingqi decided to follow Yang and Blake to lunch to talk about their lives before Beacon.

After the other members of RWBY had explained their upbringings, it came Lingqi's turn and she told them the whole truth; how her father was a legendary general in the land she had originally come from, how hard she had fought at the battle of Xiapi, how they were both about to be executed before being swept away in the winds to Remnant and told Blake and Yang that she had no other purpose in life than to fight for her survival before now.

As they munched on their food, the black and blonde girls could hardly believe the story Lingqi had told.

"So your dad's in the infirmary right now, soon to be our combat professor?" Blake inquired.

The question earned a nod from Lingqi. "That is the position the Headmaster promised him."

Then as if on cue, the massive man approached from behind clothed in a sleeveless black shirt and red jeans. "I trust your class went well?"

"Father!" She shouted happily with a smile, wrapping her arms around his chest in a very quick hug before pulling back and bowing to him. "I thought you were ordered to stay in bed for the next few days."

He chuckled as he sat, his lungs shouting in protest at the unnecessary movement. "We both know it doesn't take that long for me to recover from a fight." His gaze then shifted to the other two girls on the opposite side of the table. "Are these your friends?"

She nodded and introduced them both.

"So what do we call you? Professor or General?" Yang asked.

Lu Bu opened his mouth but Lingqi beat him to it. "Master. Just Master Lu Bu will be sufficient I believe." She declared, turning her head to the Demon as he nodded with a small smirk.

"So how much longer until you are able to teach?" Blake asked.

"Two days. Ozpin said he would like for myself to perform a so called 'strength test' tomorrow and after that, classes will begin." He looked at all three of his future students. "Can I trust you to be ready?" Lingqi smiled and nodded without hesitation, followed by a "Bring it on!" from Yang and a slow nod from Blake.

"Good. I will not make my classes easy on any of you." He added before departing, his gaze lingering on Lingqi as he left.

"Wow. Can't say my dad's that cold." Yang declared with a light laugh. "Was it tough growing up with him on the battlefield, Lingqi?"

She shook her head before returning to her food. "Not at all. His first concern was always me and my safety. Despite my insistence that I was fine, I might add. Even when I would help him when he appeared overwhelmed, he would say he was only up against those odds because he wanted to be."

"Why would someone ever **want** to be outnumbered?" Blake asked quizzically.

Lingqi merely shrugged. "Truthfully, I have no idea. But in every battle he fought save for that last one, he succeeded despite being outnumbered ten to one."

Yang bit into her sandwich and chuckled. "Yeah, he definitely looks like someone who can handle himself."

They finished their meals, toured the campus for a while longer and when the sun descended, Lingqi retrieved her clothes from RWBY's dorm, received orders from Ruby to meet at their dorm first thing each morning from now on and changed into her new sleepwear in her own room before falling into sleep's sweet embrace.


	7. Lesson

Chapter 7: Lesson

Lu Bu's eyelids slowly parted as he awoke and sat up on his bed. He rolled his shoulders experimentally and hardly felt any pain and as he breathed deeply, could only feel partial bruising on his chest.

Satisfied that he had recovered from the Headmaster's attempt at killing him, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his trademark armor along the way. Once he had showered and changed the Demon exited his room, closing his door quietly as possible as to avoid waking his daughter, and made his way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast before meeting with Professor Ozpin at the arena portion of the school.

As he entered the ring, he noticed the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch standing alongside a training dummy.

Ozpin nodded towards him with coffee mug in hand and smiled. "Master Lu Bu, good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Where is my spear?" The Demon demanded, which earned a huff from Goodwitch as she beckoned towards Professors Port and Oobleck, who entered from the opposite side of the arena visibly struggling to carry the massive weapon.

Lu Bu met them halfway and seized the shaft, swinging it experimentally as the other two men left. "Our apologies if it seems off. There was no small amount of blood on it from the night before last."

"Other than the cleanliness, you changed nothing?" The Flying General inquired in a threatening tone.

"Absolutely not. No modifications are to be made to a Professor's weapon by anyone other than themselves. Beacon Academy Policy." Goodwitch chimed in.

"Good." He declared, slamming the butt of the halberd on the hard floor, creating a resounding _clang_. "Then let's get on with this."

"Very well." Ozpin nodded to Goodwitch, who then tapped a few buttons on her scroll. "For starters, we would like for you to fight without your weapon and test your hand-to-hand strength first." Lu Bu then leaned his weapon against the nearest wall before returning to the front of the dummy. "This is a replica target that will measure the amount of damage you inflict on it and what that blow would do to a student's aura level. As a test, please strike it lightly in the chest."

His fist was almost invisible as it hit the target square in the lungs. On her scroll tablet, Goodwitch showed her superior that the blow inflicted a hefty twenty-three percent. Ozpin then opened his mouth to ask Lu Bu to hit it lighter, but thought better of it. The man was a seven foot, two hundred-thirty pound, spear wielding killer who could cleave through bone, sinew and cartilage like it was paper so he'd doubt it if the general could hit it any lighter.

"Thank you. Now strike hard as possible once to the skull." A shout of rage followed the strike as Lu Bu hit the dummy with an open palm and the damage level more than doubled to forty-six percent.

Ozpin audibly breathed anxiously while Goodwitch showed him the results. "Now a kick to the stomach area please."

Another hit, another significant amount of damage, this one being a devastating sixty-one percent. Ozpin sighed. Just two strikes and the target would be out of aura and most likely crippled.

"Now if you would so kindly take your weapon and inflict a non-lethal blow on the target, Master Lu Bu."

He complied and slashed diagonally at the dummy's left leg, which while not fatal, still took out seventy percent of the hypothetical student's aura.

The Demon was then asked to strike with the handle of his weapon and the butt of the halberd hit it in the stomach, which took out a less significant but still surprising fifty-six percent.

"One final strike, Master Lu Bu." The one that would be able to literally measure his unaltered power. "A slash to the torso area with as much strength you can muster."

Lu Bu smirked to himself and gazed at the dummy for few seconds, imagining the faces of Dong Zhou, Cao Cao and Liu Bei on it. All of his worst enemies bringing the Demon's blood to a boiling rage as his blade descended on the training figure.

The audible sound that emanated from both the Demon and his weapon made both Goodwitch and Ozpin flinch, if only for a second. They stared for a second, Lu Bu's face twisting in anger with his eyes closed, appearing to control his anger until Goodwitch looked to her tablet and presented it to Ozpin.

One hundred thirty-seven percent. A swift, fatal blow that would cut through a newcomer's aura and flesh without so much as a chance to react. With the augmentation of his semblance… Ozpin did the math in his head and the end result came out to possibly over six hundred percent or just maybe, even a nine hundred. No single strike on Remnant came close to rivalling Lu Bu's combat prowess, making Lu Lingqi's safety at the very top of his priority list, for if she was hurt and Lu Bu truly wasn't making idle threats earlier, Ozpin's skull would actually be atop the Demon's spear.

"Ummm… Thank you, Master Lu Bu." Ozpin said after recovering from witnessing how the man in front of him was rightfully named a Demon. "Ms. Goodwitch will teach you the intricacies of giving lessons to the students and what we would like them to learn upon graduating your class."

His anger suppressed, Lu Bu turned to the other adults and nodded. "Very well."

Then, as Goodwitch approached, she thought of something. "Master Lu Bu, do you have your scroll turned on?"

He produced the device from underneath his left arm plate and handed it to her. With a sigh of frustration, she turned it on and opened the application that measured a person's aura level. "Left arm please." She demanded with her hand out. Cautiously, he placed his forearm in her grasp as she bound the device face-up to the Flying General's armor and the screen flashed a picture of its bearer and the aura level rose to thirty percent before stopping.

Goodwitch waited for it to continue to rise, but it never did. "How are you feeling today? Any pain, exhaustion, hunger?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He growled back.

_Then why is his aura only at thirty percent when it should be at a hundred?_ She shook her head and chalked it up to still recovering from his trial. "No matter, I want you to keep your scroll on your arm during classes so that we can monitor your aura level. As for what we want you to teach our students, we would like for you to teach the following." The blonde professor then gave him a schedule for the next semester.

* * *

Lingqi roused herself from bed at seven-thirty in the morning, showered and changed into her uniform for the day, grabbing her school supplies and compacted weapon on the way out towards her team's dorm.

Upon arriving, she knocked and her leader promptly answered with a smile. "Morning Lingqi, how'd you sleep?"

"I'm well Ruby, thank you." She entered and saw Blake already dressed and ready for the day, placing the last of her remaining supplies in her book bag, Weiss just beginning to awaken while Yang continued to sleep, an arm hanging off her bed as she snored lightly.

"So we got a new class schedule. It looks like your dad's class is right before lunch." The little reaper announced, handing a piece of paper with the day's lessons on it to the new addition to her team. She looked and sure enough, at eleven o' clock was 'Advanced Combat Tactics with Master Lu Bu'.

"It must be weird to participate in a class where your dad is the teacher." Blake declared from her position at her desk.

Lingqi merely shook her head as she folded up the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. "No, I believe he will treat it like another one of our previous combat lessons. The only difference this time is that I won't be the only one learning."

"Still, your father seems full of himself if he thinks that we still need to learn how to fight after passing initiation." Weiss said, heading to the bathroom with her clothes underarm.

"And I suppose you'd know all about over-entitled fathers, wouldn't you?" Blake snapped.

The slam of the door was enough to wake Ruby's sister as she stretched before hopping down to the floor. The rest of the team then idly chatted away until everyone was ready before heading down for breakfast.

After the meal, the teams attended their first class before heading to their newest course located in the sparring arena. As the students filed in one by one, The Flying General drew quite a few gazes, standing tall at a little over seven feet tall, wielding his massive spear wearing an unimpressed look and his full combat garb.

As Lingqi sat next to her teammates, she could hear the whispers of her fellow students.

"Is that the new professor?" A boy with blue hair inquired.

A scoff was heard followed by; "He probably doesn't know anything. I bet he's all show." Lingqi wasn't angry by the comment, but rather had trouble stifling a laugh.

_Father is going to have fun putting him in his place._ She thought with a smirk, an expression that didn't go unnoticed by her leader.

"Excited to start, Lingqi?" Ruby asked.

The platinum-haired girl nodded. "I believe **everyone **will learn something today." She emphasised, glancing at Weiss at 'everyone.'

Once the class had been filled, Lu Bu said nothing as he visually assessed the children before him. His eyes came across his daughter and he inwardly smirked. _She's probably the only one remotely capable of fighting._

"How many of you believe you will learn something during this class? Please rise."

As expected, most of the students stood, including Lingqi.

"Thank you. Those who didn't, please step forth." As the remaining ones sat, the dozen or so students who Lu Bu immediately labelled 'deluded' stood by the railing of the arena.

"I'm surprised you haven't been cut down already."

"We survived initiation. We've proven we can fight. What else can you teach?" A brown-haired, mace-wielding boy snarled.

"Arm yourself and I'll show you." Lu Bu challenged, keeping his stoic expression.

"Grave mistake." Lingqi muttered.

The boy soon emerged from the locker room, weapon in hand and fully armored, and his as well as his teacher's aura level appeared on the monitor, showing Lu Bu at thirty percent while his opponent was at full.

Lu Bu shifted to his combat stance, left hand outstretched with the other grasping his blade. "Attack at will." He offered, which his opponent immediately took.

The boy rushed Lu Bu with a shout and put all of his might into a horizontal strike to the ribs but found the hit blocked by a sudden clash of steel on steel.

The boy looked up to see Lu Bu smirking, keeping the mace at bay with the shaft of his weapon.

"One free strike. That is all I will grant. Any other hits will be met with my full force." Without even struggling, the General shoved away the blunt tool with a single hand as his opponent backed up and mentally assessed the situation.

After feigning several charges, he rushed forth with mace overhead that was easily countered by his teacher's massive halberd.

Within a second, Lu Bu dragged his weapon down until the blade hooked onto his opponent's and tossed it away before seizing him by the skull with his free hand and literally throwing him into the wall across the way, a move that took out a remarkable sixty percent out of him and caused the observing student to stare in awe.

As the attacking student attempted to rise from his sitting position, Lu Bu turned to the rest of the children and slammed the butt of his spear on the hard concrete floor, silencing any conversation.

"I will ask again, who thinks they will learn something during my class?" the second the words left his mouth, the entirety of his class rose. He nodded as his eye caught something. A raised eyebrow from Lingqi, her gaze not at her father, but just to his side…

Without thinking, The Demon spun around and swung his blade, knocking away his attacker's mace once again and Lu Bu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, brought him to eye level and whispered the words; "You have a warrior's spirit, but not his intellect. Next time you attack me without my knowledge, I will do much worse than what I've inflicted today." Lu Bu then slammed the boy into the floor, nearly cracking it as his aura fell to seventeen percent.

"Back to your seat." He ordered, his voice retaining its normal volume.

The rest of the class was spent making introductions, Lu Bu instructing his student to address him as 'General' rather than 'Professor' and learning the names of his pupils.

On the way to their next class, Lingqi was bombarded with questions from her teammates.

"Your father is really pushing the limits of what he can teach, you know that?!" Weiss shouted.

"Why did his aura start out at a third?" Blake added.

"Has he always been like this?" Ruby inquired.

"When can I fight him?" Yang asked.

One at a time, the Daughter of The Demon answered the questions aside from the black-clad girl's as the day continued and they attended regular classes.

* * *

The day came to a close and on the way back to her room, Lingqi met her father and joined him on the walk.

"Ah, Lingqi. How did you find today's lesson?"

"Pleasing, father. I rather enjoyed you demonstrating that no matter what someone thinks, they never stop learning, especially on the battlefield." She answered happily.

He chuckled back. "Yes, I hope to prevent all my students from making the same mistake I did."

Lingqi raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What mistake?"

"Overconfidence. Intelligence always seems to be the first to fall in any military with a large army or high strength. I cannot allow that to happen again." He then turned to his daughter. "Swear to me you will not do what I did. Never underestimate your enemy, Lingqi."

She quickly nodded back. "I swear."

Lu Bu breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Goodnight, my daughter."

"To you as well, father." She replied, stepping into her room.


	8. The new comer part 1

Chapter 8: The new comer *part 1*

"Master Lu Bu, good morning." Professor Ozpin greeted him as the two strode towards the cafeteria. "How has your class been performing these last two weeks?"

The Demon let out a grunt. "Fine." He growled.

The silver-haired man gave the veteran general a quizzical look. "Is something the matter, Master Lu Bu?"

The massive man stopped in his tracks and replied with a glare of fury.

Ozpin had seen this type of look many a time before, the look of bloodlust, pent up rage, the need to slaughter something without mercy. This however, was the first time the wise old man was intimidated by said look.

With a shaky hand, Ozpin merely gestured in front of them and they walked as the Headmaster took out his scroll and searched for the highest concentration of grimm within a fifty kilometer radius. The results came back instantly about a taijitu nest in the Emerald Forest.

They entered the cafeteria and sat down as Lu Bu ate in silence while Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"It has been some time since your blade tasted battle, hasn't it?" He asked after a quiet minute. No reply. "What if I were to give you the day to kill as many monsters as you wished?"

A sudden stop as Lu Bu turned towards the other man. "You will fly me out if I wish it?"

A nod. "Yes. All you need to do is call me and an airship will extract you."

Lu Bu finished his meal and chugged his tea before standing and making for his room. "Tell the pilot I'll be waiting." He growled.

With that, Ozpin dialed a reliable pilot and told him to get ready.

* * *

In the Emerald Forest, a black haired girl with dark blue reptilian eyes wearing a gorgeously elegant black half coat covering her shoulders and back up to the waist, complementing her equally fancy dress offset by an almost bloody red scarf around her waist, she had tights underneath as black as the shadows themselves, you could see her dark bracers and boots with red accents clearly even through all the blacks on her outfit. Her concerned look as she walked around, hoping that nothing will come and surprise her… or capture her. She felt drained as exhaustion and hunger began to dry her from her energy. She knew that someone's luck will disappear eventually, but that was a little soon for her. Even for a girl in her age, being in that situation was extreme. She looked at a red scroll, a momentum of her master.

"I will hold my promise, master" she whispered under her breath "I will be remembered, and make sure that no one will forget me"

She lost count on how many days passed since that day, the day where the White Fang attacked the home of her master.

* * *

*Flashback*

_A black haired man with black traditional Japanese cloths was sitting in a lotus position in his house within the kingdom of Mistral, working on documents._

_"Luo Hua." he called._

_"What is it master?" replied the girl while approaching him._

_"It would seem as it's your time to leave the nest and grow." he said "I've taught you everything I knew. Now, you are to go out and leave your mark in this world, and make sure that you won't be forgotten."_

_"I will." replied Luo Hua with a bow._

_"Now leave." said her master before taking a sickle that was attached to a chain and throwing the blade toward the window before pulling the chain violently, as it stroke someone "I'll keep them occupied."_

_Many White Fang members broke into the house from the window beginning in shooting the master of Luo Hua, who simply covered himself with a blue shield. He took one swing and cut the throat of all of them._

_"Impressive." said a young man with red hair "I thought that you would die easily."_

_"I'm not going to wait here, doing nothing while you were planning to attack my home." replied the human "You made a big mistake, to bring these men here."_

_"They served their purpose, and died well" replied the Faunus "By the name of the White Fang, give us the child that lives here."_

_"She's free to choose who ever she wants to serve." replied the man as he tighten his grip on his weapon "She's like a daughter to me, so you do know what kind of answer a father would give, right?"_

_"What a foolish man…" replied the red haired Faunus with a smirk "Know that you will be killed by Adam Taurus of the White Fang"_

_"As for you" said the man "Never forget that the great Chen Gong is not to be taken lightly"_

_As both of them fought, it was easy to see that Adam had the upper hand. As much as Luo Hua wanted to reject the idea, she knew that her master wouldn't stand long against such a foe. She couldn't see it all, she couldn't bear to see her master dying as she fled taking her master's red scroll with her._

*Flashback end*

* * *

She would never give up on living until she left a strong presence in this world.

* * *

Lingqi awoke and went to the cafeteria to take her breakfast. She collided with a girl with bunny ears while she opened the door.

"Oh! S-s-sorry about that!" said the girl shyly as she bowed before walking past Lingqi quickly.

"I wonder where father went…" mumbled Lingqi before taking her breakfast and sitting in a table.

"Hey Lingqi!" greeted Ruby as she entered the cafeteria.

"Good morning Ruby" replied Lingqi with a smile.

"Say, do you have something to do this afternoon?" asked Ruby.

"I don't think so, why?" replied Lingqi, intrigued by Ruby's question.

"I was thinking about a Girl Night!" answered Ruby while throwing her arms around "I also asked Pyrrha and Nora. Of course, no boy is allowed!"

"What do we do in this kind of events?" asked Lingqi.

"Well… we talk… and maybe play some games between us…" answered Ruby, not sure of the answer "It's just to learn about the others in a fun way."

"I see…" mumbled Lingqi "I will come."

"Great!" yelled Ruby with joy "I'll go inform the others!"

Lingqi simply shook her head and sent to her father's scroll a message that says something about the party where she will be going.

* * *

Lu Bu was watching the forest from one of the windows of the Bullhead before that his scroll notified him of the message sent by his daughter.

"We are near the nest!" said the pilot "What are the orders?"

"Stay near" replied Lu Bu before opening the door of the airship "It would be a shame if the guy that Ozpin asked to keep an eye on me lose my track" he then jumped, leaving the pilot puzzling over the warrior's words.

As he landed, Lu Bu was greeted by two Beowolfs "Hmph, if you know what's best for you, get out of my way"

The two beasts growled before jumping at the warrior.

Lu Bu effortlessly grabbed one of them by the neck before piercing the other with his halberd "What a waste of time" he then broke the other's neck before making his way toward the nest.

* * *

Luo Hua stopped when she saw an airship flying over her head, was that the White Fang? Or something else? As her eyes narrowed she decided to continue on her way before stopping at the sight of a black armored warrior.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked while eying her.

There was something with this man that was yelling 'Danger'. His aura alone was intimidating, and his weapon looked really scary.

"Lost your tongue?" asked the man before noticing her red scroll "Where did you get that?"

'Damn it' thought Luo Hua while trying to find a way out 'I think that I will need to use my semblance to see his weak point' as she eyed the black armored man she noticed something that shocked her to the point where she took a step back; he had no weak point.

"Will you answer me?" asked the man, narrowing his eyes "Or I should get the answers I seek myself?"

'I guess that there's no choice now' thought the girl 'I'm pretty sure that if I attack on the front, his back will be defenseless' she conjured three spearmen with the help of the scroll. The three of them charged the man, with the first holding the spear above his head, the second in his chest level, and the third a little lower than the second.

"Heaven, man and earth" mumbled the man before blocking the three conjured soldiers "I will ask one last time… where did you get that scroll?"

'This is my chance!' thought the girl before summoning a swordsman above the black warrior.

"I know this tactic" said the man before pushing the spearmen away and taking a side step "The only person I saw doing this was Chen Gong, my strategist"

"My… master?" muttered Luo Hua while widening her eyes.

"You finally spoke" said the man before taking a passive stance.

"Are you… The Demon of battle?" asked Luo Hua.

"So he was sent here too" added the demon while rubbing his chin "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I…" said Luo Hua before that her vision began to blurred "I…" and then she fainted.

"So Chen Gong was here" mumbled the demon before lifting the girl with one hand "I guess… that she might be of use to me" the then felt a presence behind him.

…

…

It was a King Taiju.

"Finally" said the man before putting the girl. He cracked his neck and got ready.

* * *

In the top of Mt Glenn, a white haired man was sitting and looking in some cards.

"Its look like their fate have changed" he said "One more push and balance will be achieved"

His face showing that he was an old man, he had a strange mark on his right eye, his hair going up forming some sort of a reversed triangle. His clothing consisted of a white robe, with a purple shroud over his shoulders. He also had a purple belt on his waist.

"Every piece is there" he added "Now… to guide them"

* * *

In Beacon Academy, the first classes just ended and all the students prepared themselves to the second classes.

"What class do we have next?" asked Yang.

"Normally, we should have the Advanced Combat Tactics" answered Ruby "But it seems that we will have Oobleck"

"Better than hearing professor Port's stories" replied Weiss with a sigh.

"Is your dad sick?" asked Yang before hearing a giggle from Lingqi.

"It takes more than a cold to stop my father" she answered "I don't know where he went"

At that moment, they saw Ozpin talking to someone in his Scroll.

"Why not asking professor Ozpin?" suggested Ruby before using her semblance to appear in a flash behind the headmaster.

"Of course" said Ozpin to the person in the other end of the line "A bed will be ready in seconds" He didn't had time as he hang up that he got startled by the young red reaper's voice.

"Professor Ozpin" she called "Do you know where Lingqi's dad is?"

"Why do I feel like I'm treated like a kid who is lost?" mumbled Lingqi while feeling annoyed.

"Master Lu Bu was doing a particular mission" answered Ozpin "He is now on his way back… with someone"

"What?" asked Ruby with confusion.

"All what you need to know is that everything is fine" said Ozpin before making his way toward his office.

"That was weird" commented Blake.

"Tell me about it" added Lingqi "I wonder why, but I have the nagging feeling that someone, or something is watching us"

"A secret admirer" teased Yang, hoping to see a reaction from Lingqi.

"I don't think so" replied Lingqi.

"Soooo… still coming to the sleepover?" asked Ruby.

Lingqi nodded and said "I already sent a message to father, he knows that I will be with you tonight"

"GREAAAAAT!" yelled Ruby with joy "This sleepover is going to be the best!"

"Yeah yeah" said Yang while pushing her energetic sister "Just… let's go to class"

* * *

In the infirmary, Ozpin was gazing on the black hared girl and turned his gaze toward the doctor.

"Are the restrains necessary?" asked Ozpin.

"One fury was enough for me" replied the doctor "I don't wish to get my head destroyed"

Ozpin sighed and said "Whatever, if she woke contact me immediately"

"What about this?" asked the doctor while showing the red scroll.

Ozpin thought for a while and said "I'll keep it, for now"

Ozpin took the scroll and left the room.


	9. The new comer part 2

**Here's the second part of The new comer.**

**I brought a new PC, so I had to transfert all the Data from the old one to the new one.**

**And... I had all the Fanfic Words texts corrupted and they were non recoverable.**

**So let's not make you wait any longer and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The new comer *part 2*

White, that was the first thing that crossed her mind after opening her eyes. Luo Hua first noticed that she was still alive, she wanted to move her hands, but couldn't.

"Where am I?" She said painfully "And why am I bounded to this bed?"

The door of the room opened and a doctor entered with some papers in his hands.

"You're awake" said the doctor while approaching the black haired girl "How are you feeling?"

"Good… I guess" replied Luo Hua nervously "Can you free my hands, please?"

The doctor looked at her before unbounding her, he made sure that she didn't made some strange or suspicious moves "You need to take care of yourself more often. You had a lack in so many things that I'm surprised to see you awake. I thought that you would stay asleep for much longer,guess that a Faunus can still surprise you"

"What is this place?" asked Luo Hua.

"This is the infirmary of Beacon Academy" answered the doctor "You were brought here by Lu Bu, a teacher"

"Where is he?" she asked before seeing the man in question entering with a silver haired man that was holding her red scroll, and a blond woman.

"So" began the silver haired man "Our mysterious guest is now conscious. My name's Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, this is Glynda Goodwitch and the man next to me is the man who brought you here -"

"The Demon of War" interrupted Luo Hua "The great general Lu Bu, I've heard of you from my master"

"Chen Gong" said Lu Bu while approaching the girl "Where is he now?"

Luo Hua looked away and said "I don't know… t-the last time I saw him, he was fighting someone from the White Fang, his name was Adam"

"Adam Taurus" said Ozpin "A high ranked member of the White Fang in Vale and one of the most wanted criminals among the White Fang"

"I think that's the time for you to explain everything" said Lu Bu with a serious tone.

Luo Hua looked at him nervously and said "Can I get my scroll back… Please?"

Ozpin smiled and gave her back her scroll. He wondered if what she will tell them was going to be interesting.

* * *

After the first class, Lingqi began to think about the previous night. She had one of the strangest nights.

_*Flashback*_

_Lingqi was sitting as Weiss was the first to ask her a question._

_"So, what do you think of those disgusting faunuses?" she asked, not seeing the glare that Blake sent her._

_"I'm okay with them" answered Lingqi, earning a surprised look from Blake and a disappointed one from Weiss "When it comes to other peoples, it is more important to see if they can fight by your side or not, their appearance is not important"_

_"That's… a unique way to see them" commented Yang "But what if it's a kid"_

_"There's nothing wrong" replied Lingqi "the appearance isn't important for a warrior"_

_"I know someone who needs to learn from you" said Blake while shooting a glare at Weiss._

_"That's the spirit" said Nora to Lingqi._

_"Please, there's nothing to win in believing in those disgusting animals" replied Weiss._

_"I should be hearing things, but I did heard that the Schnee family possess some mines where they force faunuses to work there" said Lingqi with a smirk "Is that true?"_

_Weiss turned to Lingqi and glared at her "Those are only lies!"_

_Lingqi only shook her head as Ruby tried to calm the situation_

_*Flashback end*_

'I have reservations about that heiress' thought Lingqi with a sigh 'If she continues like this, she may find herself in a bad situation'

As Lingqi was walking, she came across a certain discussion that peaked her interest.

"If I understand; you were running away from Mistral all the way to Vale, escaping the White Fang, with little money, and you were tiered, yet you didn't thought on going to the nearest police station or other people that may help you" said the voice of Ozpin "You do know why Huntsmen are formed, right?"

"But they are not to be trusted" replied a girly voice "My master had found out that the combat schools are corrupted. Many good huntsmen disappeared or died in impossible missions, there was some strange sightings inside Heaven Academy; some sort of floating octopus with red tentacles… all those reasons pushed my master to investigate the schools and anything in the vicinity, but just when he was about to discover something… the White Fang came"

"This is troubling indeed" said Ozpin.

"Chen Gong wasn't stupid, he knew that all those actions would make him a target" said the voice of her father, Lu Bu "And he also got the technology to back him"

"He didn't trusted his Scroll" replied the girl "He said that anyone can see what's in it"

"Where are the results of his investigations now?" asked the voice of Glynda "I feel like a man like him do put some notes somewhere"

"He did" answered the girl "But he didn't use… traditional methods, nor technological methods…"

"What did he used?" asked Ozpin.

"You won't believe me if I tell you what…" replied the girl.

Ozpin chuckled and said "I believe that nothing can surprises me, nor anyone here"

"He used the magic in this scroll" she answered while caressing the red scroll in her hands "He wrote whatever he saw in some pieces of paper, and he then, he summoned a soldier from this scroll to give him the said paper, and he send it back"

"Can you help us to get those papers?" asked Ozpin.

The girl nodded and opened the scroll that summoned a Chinese soldier that holds a folder, Ozpin approached the soldier carefully to take the folder. When he opened it he saw pictures and some sort of drawings "What's this?" he asked while taking a paper from the folder.

Lu Bu approached and took the paper before saying "He was really going somewhere"

"Wait, you understand this?" asked Glynda while looking at the paper with the Demon of War.

"Hmph, give me the folder and I'll translate it to you" said Lu Bu, earning a nod from the headmaster.

"Well" said Ozpin to the girl after giving the folder to the Flying General "How about joining Beacon Academy, Luo Hua?"

"Why?" asked Luo Hua "I'm not even a citizen of Vale"

Ozpin chuckled and said "Impressing someone like Master Lu Bu is no little feat"

That caused Glynda to roll her eyes, it was apparent that the headmaster was more interested in her scroll.

Outside the infirmary, Lingqi listened to the entire conversation before moving away before being spotted.

* * *

Lu Bu entered his office and began to work on the folder. He had to admit, Chen Gong wasn't on the list of persons he was waiting to see in this world, and before he could think of something, someone knocked at the door of his office.

"Enter" he said, not looking away from the papers.

At that moment, Pyhrra entered the office and walked to Lu Bu "Um… sir?" she said nervously.

"What do you need Pyhrra Nikos" said Lu Bu, acknowledging the girl, but still not looking at her.

"It's about Jaune" answered the girl "I think he's hiding something"

"Is that so?" said Lu Bu, with no care in his voice "In case you didn't know, I'm an instructor, not a headmaster"

"I was hoping for some advices" replied Pyhrra with concern in her voice "His grades are falling back, and he always get bullied by Cardin"

"And where do I post myself here?" asked Lu Bu while frowning "I did not went and made him weak, or maybe there's something I need to know"

Pyhrra tilted her and said "What are you talking about?"

"You're a member of his team, you should know him better" replied Lu Bu.

"But he doesn't deserve this" said Pyhrra "He did nothing wrong"

"The boy decided to come here, knowing what was awaiting him" countered Lu Bu, still not looking away from the papers "A true warrior knows that each of his actions lead to a consequence"

"But sir-"Pyhrra didn't had a chance to reply as the Demon sent to her very soul the scariest glare that the red haired girl had never been at the end of.

"This discussion is over" said Lu Bu sternly.

"Yes… sir…" said Pyhrra while looking down "Well then… I'll take my leave"

Just as Pyhrra was about to exit the office she had her hopes filled up when she heard "Wait"

"Yes!" she replied with the little hope left.

"Tomorrow, you will bring him to my office after classes" said Lu Bu "It will be the last thing you will receive from me outside the classes"

Pyhrra smiled and bowed to the general "Thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me yet" replied Lu Bu.

In the evening, Lingqi was reading a book before looking at her father who just entered.

"Welcome back" said Lingqi.

Lu Bu walked with a folder in his hands and sit on his bed "Starting from tomorrow, you will have a teammate"

"What do you mean?" asked Lingqi with confusion, he couldn't mean the girl in the infirmary.

"Yesterday, when I was on a mission, I encountered a girl in the forest. This girl is somehow related to Chen Gong. The headmaster decided to make her a student of this academy" explained Lu Bu.

"By Chen Gong, you mean…?" said Lingqi, but she didn't wait for the answer as her father replied to her before that she even ended her question.

"The strategist" he said "I was surprised when I heard about it too"

"But how did he arrived in this world?" asked Lingqi.

"The real question is 'Are there others?'" replied Lu Bu "And 'Who send him in this world?'"

"I have a bad feeling" muttered Lingqi.

"It does not matter" said Lu Bu "Nothing will stand in my way"

Unknown to them, the white haired old man was watching everything from the top of Mt Glenn. He took some cards and make them spin around him before that he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The next day, Luo Hua received the order to go toward the arena at 9 AM. When she arrived she met the Demon of war and four teens, who smirked at her.

"Sir" said Luo Hua while bowing to the Demon of War.

"This is your test" said Lu Bu while pointing the four boys "You will beat Team CRDL in a one against four"

The girl took a look toward them then sighed with annoyance, she then looked at Lu Bu before saying "Is this the best thing in this academy?"

"These are the only ones I could think of" replied Lu Bu.

Luo Hua sighed again and took her stance "I'm ready"

"Ha! Don't be so full of yourself freak!" insulted Cardin with a smirk "You're gonna be thrown out in ten seconds"

Lu Bu left the space to the hunters in training and said "Begin!"

Before they could do anything, a volley of arrows was flying toward them.

* * *

"Really?!" asked Ruby with surprise when she heard that Lingqi is going to have a teammate.

"Is it a boy?" asked Yang with a teasing tone.

"No" answered Lingqi "I've been told that is going to be a girl"

"Tch, I could have fun teasing her…" mumbled Yang while looking away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They all heard screams and went to investigate, only to find Team CRDL crowing in fear as there was a group of yellow phantom soldier pointing their spears at the four boys and behind the soldiers was a black haired girl.

"You could at least last 15 seconds, you know that, right?" she said with a bored tone.

"You are indeed Chen Gong's student" said the voice of Lu Bu as he approached her.

"Father?" called Lingqi while entering the arena "Is this the girl you were talking about last night?"

Lu Bu turned and said "Yes, her name is Luo Hua, she came from Mistral"

"It's an honor to meet the daughter of the strongest warrior" said Luo Hua while bowing.

"A faunus…" said Weiss with annoyance.

Luo Hua looked at her and glared "Is there a problem, brat"

"Wha – Do you know who you are talking to?! I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Compagny" said Weiss proudly, waiting to see the faunus lowering her head at her, but instead she saw a look full of hatred.

"So you are one of those who took my family away…" growled Luo Hua as a red scroll in her arm began to tremble "You and your family should be destroyed and be banished from this world…"

"Enough!" yelled Lu Bu as he slammed his spear between the girls "Here, you are in the same side, so don't fight!"

The Faunus girl simply turned and said "I hope that you and your cursed family will burn for the eternity in hell"

"What was that?" asked Yang with worry.

"I don't know" replied Lingqi "But I think that I'll have to talk with her"

* * *

Later, Pyhrra entered Lu Bu's office with Jaune beside her.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Jaune nervously.

"Why did wanted to join this school?" asked Lu Bu with authority.

"Um… it's because I wanted to prove to my family that I could be strong" replied Jaune feeling nervous.

"Then why did you faked your way in this school?" asked Lu Bu while looking at the boy in the eyes.

"Jaune… did you really…?" asked Pyhrra with shock.

"It's not like that! I-" said Jaune with his eyes opened widely.

"Shut up!" yelled Lu Bu "You'll have one week to prove me wrong, or I'll be forced to take some decisions"

Jaune sighed and left the office.

"Jaune wait!" called Pyhrra as she was going to follow him, only to be stopped by the general.

"Pyhrra Nikos" he called "I think that I understand how you feel toward him. That look on your face, it was the same look that a woman gave me. So, that's why I order you to help him"

Pyhrra smiled and said "Yes sir!" before exiting the office.

Lu Bu waited a moment and then mumbled "Are you also here, Diao Chan?"

* * *

**So, what do you think.**

**Leave a review if there's something that you like or dislike.**


	10. No more troubles

**Sorry for this long ass wait.**

**I had exams plus other problems.**

**Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: No more troubles

It's been a week since Luo Hua joined Beacon Academy, and she did showed some great effort with her studies, but still, there was her problem with Weiss Schnee. Each time they meet with each other, it rises the tension in the air, Weiss simply glared at her with disgust while Luo Hua sends her own hateful glare. Big problems means radical solutions, as Ruby went to, in her opinion, the best person suited to deal with both Weiss and Luo Hua.

"Professor Ozpin" called Ruby as she approached the headmaster "We need your help"

Ozpin turned and raised an eyebrow before asking "And in what do you need my help?"

"It's about Weiss and Luo Hua" replied Ruby "I tried anything and nothing worked. It's just impossible for me to make them friends"

Ozpin could only sigh at this. Of course those two would cause a problem, he should have known that a Schnee and a Faunus can't stay in the same place without having a cold war. He looked at Ruby before saying "Miss Rose, I can't change their way of thinking. You know what all Faunuses of Beacon thinks of the Schnee family, Luo Hua is no exception. I did talked to her before about that anger against the Schnee family, and she told me that her birth name was Jenny, she was living in Mistral with her parents before an attack from mercenaries… that was the last time that she saw her biological parents"

"But what's the relation between that and Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"Those mercenaries were sent by Weiss's father, Jacque Schnee" answered Ozpin "Well that's what she told me"

"This is surely a mistake" said Ruby "All what they need is to sit down and discuss things out"

"I don't think that" replied Ozpin before taking a slip from his mug "Now if you would excuse me, I have someone to call" with that he left.

Ruby groaned before turning and heading to the room of her Team while mumbling "Why is it impossible for them to be friends?"

While mumbling again and again, she bumped into someone that she didn't, and wouldn't, want to meet in such circumstance.

"Watch were you're walking" scolded Lu Bu before continuing his way.

Ruby was about to run in the other way but an idea fell on her "Sir, can I ask a question?"

"What is it" replied Lu Bu.

"Is there any way to make Weiss and Luo Hua friends?" she asked while trying not to look at the general in the eyes.

"Why do you want that?" replied the said general while crossing his arms "And what business of mine it is?"

"W-Well, you seem like someone who… you see… make her listen to reason…?" said Ruby nervously and fearfully.

"You just wasted my time" grunted Lu Bu before continuing his way.

Ruby was about to say something but her insticts told her to stay silent.

"Ruby?" a call from a familiar person made the crimson haired girl turn with joy.

"Lingqi!" said Ruby with a happy smile "The best person to help me with the current problem"

"What problem" replied Lingqi with confusion.

"I just want both Weiss and Luo Hua to be friends" said Ruby before adding "I mean, look at them, I feel like they could kill each other just with a simple glance" she then sighed sadly before adding "And I just want them to talk to each other and smile"

Lingqi pondered the problem before saying "I may have an idea, but I'm not sure that it would work"

"What is it?" asked Ruby eagerly.

"A fight between them" answered Lingqi, earning a surprised look from the little reaper.

"A fight?" asked Ruby, unsure of the way proposed by Lingqi.

"They both have all that anger in them" explained Lingqi "And that's why they won't listen to reason"

"I see now" replied Ruby "they need to throw all that anger away"

Lingqi smiled and nodded "Glad that you got to what I want them to do"

"I'll get Weiss" said Ruby before rushing toward her team's room.

Lingqi sighed before walking to Luo Hua's room.

* * *

"A spar?" asked Luo Hua with interest and confusion.

"Nothing serious" assured Lingqi "Just a way to take out your stress and anger"

The faunus began to ponder the question in her head before looking at lingqi "I don't think that I'll lose something, so I accept"

"Good" replied Lingqi "Your opponent will be waiting for you in the training area"

Luo Hua nodded before following Lingqi.

Ruby on the other hand…

* * *

"I refuse!" said Weiss sternly.

"Come on Weiss…" pleaded Ruby.

"I said no!" replied Weiss "I won't waste my time with a faunus where I could be studying or doing something interesting to do"

Blake glared at her but said nothing, it was Yang who talked "Is it me or you're chickening out"

"I have to accept first" replied Weiss while crossing her hands.

"Weiss" called Ruby with a serious tone "Don't force my hand"

Weiss glanced at the leader of Team RWBY and gave her a deadpan look "Like you can do something that can be threatening enough to force me to go there"

"Last warning" added Ruby while having her Scroll in her hand.

"Oh please" scoffed Weiss "There's nothing you can do or say to change my decision"

"Fine, have it your way" said Ruby before calling someone using her Scroll.

"Yes Miss Rose" said the voice of Ozpin.

"I found a way to settle things between Weiss and Luo Hua, but Weiss refuses to listen to me" replied Ruby.

"Is that so" said Ozpin with no interest.

"If things continue this way, Lingqi might find herself implied with all of that" added Ruby with a worried tone before hearing some hard coughs "Are you alright Professor?"

"Yes, yes" replied Ozpin "Please, can you pass me Miss Schnee?" Ruby nodded before giving her Scroll to Weiss "Miss Schnee" said Ozpin with a serious voice "Do what Miss Rose told you to do"

"What?!" asked Weiss with shock.

"Either you obey her, or I'll send Miss Goodwitch to take you there" said Ozpin before adding "By force"

"But- I- She-" Weiss tried to say something, but found herself completely speechless.

"Good" said Ozpin before hanging up.

Ruby smiled victoriously before taking her Scroll from a frozen Weiss and said "Let's go now"

"I think that we should go with them, just in case" whispered Yang to Blake, who nodded back.

* * *

"I can't believe that!" yelled Weiss as she was walking down the corridor "How can Professor Ozpin approve that?!"

"Are you done?" asked Yang with an annoyed look.

"Don't get me started, Yang Xiao Long!" snapped Weiss "You seem like you were enjoying seeing Professor Ozpin telling me to do as this dolt said!"

"She won't calm down, huh" said Yang with some irritation to Blake.

"I don't think so" replied Blake with a long sigh.

"It's not that bad" said Ruby "Just a friendly spare can't hurt you"

"Nothing is friendly when it comes to faunuses!" replied Weiss, not noticing the glare of Blake.

As Team RWBY arrived at the training area, the tension was rising. Two set of eyes were locked at each other; the draconic eyes of Luo Hua and the light blue eyes of Weiss. The other girls were looking at each other with worries as they could see imaginary animals above Weiss and Luo Hua being a majestic white deer and a tenacious blue scaled dragon.

"Now I feel like this was a bad idea" whispered Ruby.

"You should have thought of that before" replied Yang.

"Weiss…" called Ruby "Maybe you should take your place up there…"

Weiss said nothing as she took her place in opposition of the faunus.

"Get set" said Lingqi before taking a step back "Begin!"

**Play "Sabaton – The art of war"**

Luo Hua opened her red scroll and created five spearmen that charged the heiress who used a glyph to jump high before creating another glyph to launch herself toward the faunus, only to meet with another spearman, but with a shield in his other hand. Seeing an opportunity to strike, Luo Hua created a horseman that charged Weiss, who used a glyph to defend herself from the fake soldier. As the heiress regained her footing, she saw two ranges of archers aiming at her, she quickly created another glyph to protect herself from the arrow.

"Wow" said Yang with awe as she saw the fight that wasn't on Weiss's side. It was clear that this Luo Hua girl was on a level above her and Weiss.

"Are those soldiers coming from her Semblance?" asked Ruby.

"That's the power of the Scroll of the Art Of War" answered Lingqi, getting the attention of Ruby and Blake "It's said that Sun Tsu wrote it himself and trapped the soldier he commended after their death within the scroll. Using the scroll means to call the spirits of the soldiers to aid you"

"That… sound so COOL!" gleamed Ruby "It's like that scroll is magic!"

"Because IT IS a magical scroll" said Blake while looking at the fight between the heiress and the faunus, where Weiss was trying to defend herself from the combined attacks of a spearman, a swordsman and a horseman.

"Guys" called Yang as she pointed the faunus girl "Don't you think that's a little unfair"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby with confusion.

"That girl is just standing there, the only thing she's moving is her hands" replied Yang "She's doing nothing but sending soldiers on Weiss"

Blake was about to say something, but Lingqi was faster "Don't think that using the Scroll of the Art Of War is something easy, you need to focus, and each gesture she does means the attack and the type of soldier she's going to use. One wrong move… and she could die in the battlefield"

"Still…" mumbled Yang as she saw Weiss rolling out of the way of a spearman, who was charging toward her.

Weiss panted as she glared at her opponent, the faunus girl didn't budged from her initial place, "Sending summons to do your dirty work?" taunted Weiss "I should have known that you were a coward"

"You've done it now…" mumbled Luo Hua as she stopped moving her hand, causing the soldiers to disappear "Do you really think that I'll go easy on you like Lady Lingqi asked me to do? After WHAT YOU SAID!"

At that moment, five ranges of archers appeared behind the wearer of the Scroll of the Art Of War, they all aimed at the heiress, who created a glyph to protect herself from the projectiles, but she didn't saw a swordsman that appeared above her. Yang was about to warn her, but it was late as the phantom soldier stroke Weiss in the back before disappearing, which left her with 30% of her Aura level.

**Stop song.**

"That's enough!" yelled another voice, showing Lu Bu entering the arena "I saw everything"

"It was her idea!" said Weiss while pointing Ruby.

"Explain" demanded the general.

"I… euh… I just thought that it could help them to become friends" said Ruby while hiding behind Lingqi.

"It was my idea" countered Lingqi as Ruby looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't bust yourself!" whispered the reaper.

"Ruby wanted to know if there could be a way to create a friendly bond between them, and I suggested a spar" explained Lingqi.

"I see" said Lu Bu before looking at Weiss "What was that? Didn't I taught you to be vigilant against tricks like those ones"

"But I-" said Weiss before being interrupted.

"With your powers, you could have won" he then turned to Luo Hua "As for you, you should control your emotions more often"

"Sorry sir" mumbled the faunus girl while looking down.

Lu Bu thought for a moment before saying "The two of you are going to be teammates for a month"

"What?!" they both screamed at the same time.

Lu Bu ignored them as he turned to his daughter "You'll take the heiress's place in her team"

"Yes father" she replied with a bow.

The demon of was then turned to Ruby, who jumped out of her skin before standing at attention "You did a good job as leader of your team" he complimented "You took advices and decided to take actions on your own accord. I see now what Ozpin saw in you"

Ruby laughed nervously as she scratched her back before thinking 'I thought that I was going to get a scolding instead of a pat in the back'

"But you still lack control over your team" that comment from the demon of war broke any happy thought that Ruby had "You had to call the headmaster instead of taking matters in your own hands" The demon of war sighed before adding "But you're still young, with time, you shall learn to have the tone that a real leader should have. I'll leave for now, I have something to do. Lingqi, follow me"

Ruby just nodded slowly as she saw Lu Bu leaving the arena before that Lingqi followed him, and then thought 'I hope that Lingqi isn't in some sort of trouble because of me'

* * *

"Is there something wrong, father?" asked Lingqi.

"No, there isn't" answered Lu Bu "I need you to be a test for someone"

"A test for someone?" asked Lingqi with curiosity and confusion.

"You'll understand" replied Lu Bu, not answering the question.

Lingqi shrugged as she followed her father without any question.

* * *

In the arena, Jaune was pacing back and forth as he was nervous at the point where even Pyhrra had to talk.

"Calm down Jaune" she said "Remember that we were training for a whole week"

"But you know how strong he is!" replied Jaune "I'll never stand a chance against him!"

Pyhrra sighed before saying "Just calm down, being this agitated won't help you"

Jaune was about to say something about giving up and leaving when he saw Lu Bu approaching with Lingqi not far behind him.

"You're here" stated Lu Bu before walking toward him as the blond boy gulped "I gave you a week of preparation. Now, it's time for you to prove me that you are worthy of being in this school"

"And if I don't…" asked Jaune with a worried tone.

"I'll throw you out myself" replied the Demon of war before turning to his daughter "You now know what you need to do, right?"

Lingqi nodded before taking her weapon "I won't disappoint you"

Even if he won't have to fight the general, Jaune wasn't eased. He had already seen Lingqi fighting with her weapon, and to arrive at her level… he should have prepared his bag before coming here.

"Prepare yourselves" said Lu Bu before giving both Lingqi and Jaune enough space, he then announced the beginning of Jaune's test with "Begin!"

Lingqi didn't lost time as she threw Soaring Wings at the boy who raised his shield, making it bounce up. While keeping his shield up, Jaune charged toward Lingqi with a battle cry, but she jumped before catching her weapon. The daughter of the general caught the weapon threw it again, but this time, the blonde boy staggered as he tried to defend himself. Seeing an opportunity, Lingqi caught her weapon again and kicked the shield away before placing her weapon beneath his throat.

"You're dead" stated Lingqi as she stared at the boy in the eyes with cold eyes.

Lu Bu thought for a moment before asking "What do you think?"

Lingqi sighed before moving away from Jaune and then said "He's weak" making the boy sigh at this before adding "But he's better than before, even if it's not as great as what one could wait to see after a week of preparation"

Lu Bu nodded before saying to Jaune "You passed" he then exited the arena with Lingqi not far behind him.

"You did it!" said Pyhrra as she hugged Jaune, suffocating him in the process.

"Pyhrra… can't… breath…" mumbled Jaune with little air left in his body.

"Sorry" said Pyhrra shyly while blushing a little.

"It's okay…" said Jaune with a sad tone.

"Is something wrong?" asked Pyhrra with anxiety.

"It's just that I feel like… a powerless old man" replied Jaune.

"No you're not!" snapped Pyhrra, startling the blond boy "You did a good job there, even the teacher said that you passed"

Jaune just sighed as he went to take the shield that Lingqi kicked away before standing still for a minute, he then turned to Pyhrra and looked at her with a serious expression, making the red haired girl blush, and then asked "Can you continue to train me?"

Pyhrra only smiled and said "I will"

Not far, a familiar silver haired man could only smile as one of his biggest problems was already solved.

"Looks like Mister Arc is going to be okay for now" he chuckled before slipping from his mug.

* * *

Somewhere else far from Vale, a black haired woman with a red dress was accompanied by two teens; the first was a grey haired boy, while the second was a green haired girl with a tan skin.

"Are you sure that's the way, Cinder?" asked the boy.

"This is where we were told to go" replied the black haired woman dubbed Cinder.

"What are we searching?" asked the green haired girl, as she noticed that they were walking in the forest for a long time.

"There's some rumors that some bandits found themselves here" answered Cinder "We are ordered to make contact with them"

"Why bother?" asked the boy with a bored tone "there's other bandits, and they have some reputation at least"

Cinder stopped before turning toward the grey haired boy "Mercury, have you already seen something strong enough to make the forces of Atlas to move an entire unit composed of their strongest soldiers and air support to help them?"

The boy, Mercury, shook his head before saying "They normally use their tin can for the job"

"Now answer this" said Cinder as she walked toward him "Have you seen before a bomb before, strong enough to destroy a fortified Atlesian Airship?"

At this the boy widen his eyes before saying with a nervous chuckle "This is a joke, right?"

"You think that they would listen to you?" asked the green haired girl.

"Don't worry Emerald" said Cinder with a grin "I've heard that their leader is a fan of the feminine gent"

* * *

**And end of this chapter.**

**I don't know about you, but I didn't loved Dynasty Warriors 9 when I saw some gameplay.**

**And they changed many ****weapons!**

**I was really disappointed in it.**

**Especially Lingqi and Wang Yi.**

**Please Koei, FIX THAT!**


End file.
